The Dementor's Kiss
by Blissful Darkness
Summary: Who would have thought that Harry Potter would receive the Dementor's Kiss after defeating Voldemort? No one. But what happens when Harry Potter whispers Draco Malfoy's name in his soulless state, after eight years without a reaction to anything? SLASH!
1. Prologue

**The Dementor's Kiss**

Written by: Blissful Darkness

Rated: R

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. I only own the plot. There might be a few new characters, but I'm not sure yet. If there are any, they are mine. So you can't steal them from me. P

Author's note: Hello! This is my first attempt at a fanfiction. I've been reading fanfictions for quite a while now. I hope you guys like this. The plot suddenly just came to my mind. I don't think anyone has ever thought of this. I kind of played this off slightly from Ambivalent Lucidity by Sakai Michiba, a story that I read a long time ago. Though I am not stealing her plot. More like forming an idea from something she had written. This is slash, so if you don't like two sexy men together then you might want to click the back button. Oh, and I'm drinking wine as I right this. So yeah. Well here it goes. Enjoy!

"Blah" –speaking

_Blah _–thinking

**_Blah_** -parseltongue

Gather round kiddies. It's story time!

* * *

Everyone had always thought that Harry Potter would survive his final encounter with Voldemort. Everyone had thought that Harry Potter would have come out of the war with only a few injuries for remembrance. Everyone had thought that Harry Potter would live like Albus Dumbledore had, living a long life and becoming a historical figure—a defeater of evil. Everyone thought that Harry Potter would continue protecting the muggle and wizarding world.

Yes, Harry Potter had survived the final encounter. Yes, Harry Potter had come out with only a few injuries. Yes, Harry Potter still continued to live and became a historical figure, defeating evil. But no one thought that Harry Potter would be without a soul once the war ended. The savior of the wizarding world had been housed within the first floor of Creature-Induced Injuries in the Dai Llewellyn ward, fifth door on the left.

The case? Harry Potter had been caught by hundreds of dementors. He had been given the dementor's kiss.

Harry hadn't spoken a word since that fateful day… July 31, 1997. He had lain still in his bed for eight years, his blank emerald eyes staring at the ceiling. Meals were brought to him everyday, and the mourners had long since stopped coming to cry over the soulless man. He never responded to anything, not even when his best friends from school came to speak useless words to him. Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger had married at the age of twenty-one. Ron was the keeper for the Chudley Cannons whilst Hermione was a professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. On a weekly basis, the betrothed couple would come to visit their friend, bringing him fresh flowers and telling him of the latest happenings. Silence was the only response.

The scientists of the wizarding world had tested Harry for any signs of brain activity other than the body functions. The results were always negative. Though the medi-witches swore that something was happening to The Boy Who Lived. Many a night they had heard screams in the middle of the night, the raven-haired man thrashing in his bed as he relived impossible memories that he should not have possessed. It scared them when once sustained, Harry would suddenly still, his gaze as blank as before.

Today was one of those days when Harry had to be tethered to the bed. Unfortunately Ron and Hermione had witnessed it. Hermione watched Harry with tear-filled eyes, wishing that he would say something other than his screaming of "NO!" and "DEMENTORS!" Hermione looked away, biting her lip as Ron took her into his arms.

"I don't think there is any hope for him. Maybe we should put him to rest… to end his suffering. He deserves peace," Ron said softly to his wife, holding strong against his own tears.

"Wait Ron. Shut up for a minute," she said, trying not to sound rude, but she could have sworn she had heard Harry say something in his coma-like state.

Ron frowned and succumbed to silence. Harry's eyes had closed moments ago. Emerald orbs were once more revealed, though tears were now flowing. This had never happened. Ron jumped to his feet, calling for the medi-witches. The woman ran into the room, though Hermione took Harry's hand in hers, her brows furrowing as depth darkened the man's eyes. His lips parted as he inhaled. Finally one word spilled from his vocals, spoken in a heartbroken voice that had not been used since Sirius Black had disappeared behind the veil.

"… Draco …"

* * *

Ending A/N: So. Did you like it? I know it was short, but the next chapters will be longer. I promise. Please review! I'd love for this story to escalate to become a really great story. 


	2. Draco

**The Dementor's Kiss**

Written by: Blissful Darkness

Rated: R

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, so therefore, I could not possible own anything in this story except for the plot and a few tidbits that take too long to find.

Author's note: Hey everyone! I was so happy to see reviews that I started writing the second chapter! Lol. Well, hopefully this one will be longer than the first chapter. Has anyone heard of the fanfiction authoress Kat Davi? Well she's my cousin! And yes, she seriously does have permanent writer's block. That's why she hasn't updated her fics in about a year. The beginning of this got a little bit shaky because I was watching a Kung Pow movie, and the movie's lameness rubbed off on me. And the fact that I accidentally left my notebook at school. sweat drop Now I have to type from my mind. Not a good thing. And I promised I'd have this out by this weekend. Here it is. So don't yell at me too much! This IS slash, so if you don't like two of the hottest characters on earth together then you might want to click the back button. It's very early in the morning and I'm typing this before church, so bare with me if you find any typos. Well here it goes. Enjoy!

Lone Wolf55- Wow! My first reviewer! Thank you so much. Please continue to review!

Redfox13- Well, I did get help from my cousin, but everything else is out of my own head! I'm so proud of myself, and I feel so loved by the review!

Dragon Firefairy- Why thank you!

Mistress Vamp- Pweh. The update has come. Lol.

Queen of the Idiots- Yay! My first stalker! Lol. I'm glad you liked it! I'll try to get the chapters out as quickly as possible.

Jih Pun- Lol. They're coming, believe me.

Without Permission- Dude! Mine rocks? Yours rocks! gasp My fic just got rocked by a good fanfiction writer. dies with happiness I've been reading your stories. They're the best!

Serylis- Anything to keep the reviews coming like last chapter. Seventeen reviews! faints

JennaMoon- I'll check your stories out when I have time, but you have to realize the only time I have on the Internet is a few hours on the weekend. I'm kept quite busy. Lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

- I'm glad you liked it!

Lita-2003- I've updated. Now do you solemnly swear that you will review every chapter? Lol.

Clodia- Wow! So many compliments! I ish loved.

Rogue Rouge- Heh. I'm sorry to say that you are far off in your predictions. No Harry and Draco were never lovers, and Harry was never infatuated with Draco. Okay. No more hints. Thanks for the longest review I've had yet!

Roxanne- Lol. Updating.

r. mai- Yes I promise the chapters will be longer, but without my notebook, the chapters don't come out as long as I want them to be. This chapter might not be very long, but I promise the others will.

BeautifulLady- thank you! Please review again.

And to the reviewer whose name I've forgotten. Sorry bout that. – Thank you for reviewing!

"Blah" –speaking

_Blah _–thinking

"**_Blah_**" –parseltongue

**Blah blah blah blah blah. **- flashback

Gather round kiddies. It's story time!

* * *

After the war, Draco Malfoy had all but disappeared. Rumors had spread that after Voldemort's defeat, the supposed Death Eater had gone into hiding. And yet, his name had been cleared of all charges. Some said that Draco himself had bribed the Ministry, much like his father had done. Lucius Malfoy was thrown into Azkaban in 1995, but he escaped in 1997 to rejoin Lord Voldemort's growing ranks. No one knew what happened to the remaining Malfoys, since Lucius had been killed in the final battle. Even Narcissa Malfoy was nowhere to be found. Of course, one person always knew where the two were.

Of course, no one thought to look in the muggle world. Surely the Malfoys would not retreat to live with the people they hated with a passion. Ironically enough, this was where Draco and Narcissa lived. They lived in a small flat on the outskirts of muggle London, keeping a low profile amongst the people. Narcissa was a beautician in a hair salon, whilst Draco was a bartender at the local club 'Goodies.'

Draco had just returned from an eight-hour shift, taking his routine coffee at eight o'clock. Narcissa had awoken moments ago to get ready for the day when an owl flew through the open window. The older woman froze, sending her son a helpless glance. An owl had not come close to them since they had come to the muggle world. They hadn't even used magic for fear that the Ministry would detect their magic. Narcissa shook her head quickly, pleading for her son to take the letter. The young man sighed and walked over to the owl. The tawny eyed him wearily as Draco reached for the rolled parchment that was attached to its leg. Draco received a rather nasty bite on his hand from the bird, which had snapped her beak around his digits before he could fully untie the parchment. Draco scowled at this, shaking his hand slightly to decrease the nagging pain from the small, bleeding wounds. He snatched the parchment away from the bird and unrolled the parchment only to pale, if possible, as he read the letter's contents.

"What is it Draco?" Narcissa asked, biting her lip in newly found habit.

Draco gave the letter to his mother before taking a seat at the table and burying his face in his hands. A great shudder wracked his form as he thought about what the letter had said. Too many memories. Why now when he had finally settled happily into this new life? Narcissa had taken the letter, watching her son's reaction with a worried, yet critical eye. Seeing his shaking form, her gaze turned towards the letter, curiosity and dread building within her.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

In regard to a startling awakening, we are in need of your assistance at St. Mungo's. Though he has not risen from his current state, Mr. Potter has had a strange reaction that we cannot identify, but I assure you it is for the best. Please come to St. Mungo's tomorrow. I beg of you. You could be the answer to the greatest mystery that the wizarding world has seen since Juno Barfunkle was found requiring medical attention after being locked in a room with a rubber ducky. Mr. Potter is located on the first floor in the Dai Llewellyn ward, fifth door on the left.

_Wishing you good health,_

Albus Dumbledore 

Narcissa shook her head, casting a disbelieving gaze towards Draco as he stood to pack a bag. How could he go through with this? What did Harry Potter have to do with her dearest Draco? Why after all these years?

"Draco. You can't go. They'll throw you in Azkaban at first glance!" She exclaimed, losing her control as she followed him into his room.

"Mother, I have to. They need to know the truth. This is the real reason why I've been called upon. Dumbledore would not betray us," he replied as he packed an extra pair of clothes and a comb into his belongings.

He grabbed his unused wand off of his dresser and put it beside his bag. He looked up only to see the tears brimming in his mother's eyes. Draco sighed and pulled his mother into a gentle embrace. The older woman sniffled, but held back her tears. They stood like this for a few more moments before the mother pulled away from her son.

"I can't stop you. It's impossible. But be careful tomorrow. I don't want to lose you. You are the only one I love with every motherly fiber in my being," she said softly, placing a light kiss on his forehead.

Draco did not reply to her statements, but cast his gaze hellwards. "I have to leave now, or else I won't be able to catch the right bus. Take care of yourself, mother," he replied impersonally, his pools of granite gray clouding over with his current thoughts.

Narcissa nodded and stood at the door, watching her son get walk down the driveway and get into the red Grand Prix Pontiac. She waved goodbye as he pulled out of the driveway and flew down the street. She closed the door, a lone tear falling. "Let Merlin be with you, my son," she whispered softly before heading to her room to ready herself, once more, for work.

* * *

Draco parked his car in front of the old clothing store. He walked towards the window, stated his name, and stepped through the glass. The hospital was total chaos today. There was a female who was screaming at her boyfriend who kept touching her. There was no problem with that, except for the fact that she had rather large cat ears and a tail. He was pulling her tail, causing her to be very irritable. There was a man who had a puffskein stuck in his nose, and there was a woman and her child, who had plants growing out of her ears. There was even a young woman who was dancing from one foot to the other as if the ground were on fire.

He shook his head and stepped to the counter. "I am here to see Harry Potter under Albus Dumbledore's request," Draco stated, a cold front passing over his features as he stared icily at the bored woman before him.

"Go on. You know where it is. Next!" she drawled in a monotone.

Draco nodded his thanks before walking towards the door that led to the corridors of the first floor. Once finding the correct ward, he immediately found the door that led to the person that he had always half hoped to never seen again. The other half didn't quite agree with that. Shaking his head to banish his thoughts, he stepped into the room only to be greeted with the most horrible sound imaginable. A being in deadly pain.

Harry Potter arched off of the bed that he had been tied down to, a heart wrenching scream issuing from his lips. "Dementors!" was what he kept uttering under his breath, looking around wildly as if said creatures were surrounding him. The Boy Who Lived suddenly stilled, his gaze as blank as ever.

Draco shuddered as painful memories raced through his mind, finally taking over.

**Draco rushed out of the old building, running towards the lake that lay before the Malfoy Manor. His clothes were torn, and his skin bloodied, but he took no notice as he ran towards the screams of the one he had barely known. Numerous times he fell to his knees, only to stand again.**

**Explosions could be heard within the boy's home as the war came to a still. The Dark Lord was gone, but no one could find Harry Potter. The last of the Death Eaters were being done away with, but Draco was not among them. A shiver passed over him but he continued on. A sea of black swarmed over the lake's edge as Draco came closer to his destination.**

"**KILL HIM!" A tall blonde screamed at the hooded creature, gesticulating wildly at the boy that was lying on the ground, horror in his eyes as his memories played through his mind. Screams were spilling from the Savior of the Wizarding World's vocals. Harry Potter could not fight against so many dementors. It was impossible. No patronus could help him now.**

**Seeing this, Draco charged towards his father, knocking him to the ground. The metal blade of a sword found its way through Lucius Malfoy's heart before Draco severed the head in his madness. His gaze suddenly lifted however, when the screams silenced. A single dementor was hovering over a limp Harry Potter. Draco somehow found himself casting a patronus, sending the dementor back with a patronus in the shape of a dragon. He rushed to Harry's side, falling to his knees and looked upon the Boy Who Lived.**

"**Potter! Snap out of it! We have to get you away from here!" Draco yelled, shaking the teen beneath him. A moan was his only answer.**

**Draco was thrown back, ten dementors baring down on him. "POTTER!" He screamed, trying to get away from the ghastly, robed figures. "GOT OFF OF ME YOU FREAKS!" He screamed as he thrashed under the hold of the creatures. He suddenly stilled. The dementors were making him watch. Draco suddenly realized this, flinging himself all the more. "LET GO!"**

**A dementor was gliding towards Harry, a great shudder fluttering the fabric around the dementor's gaping mouth. A small orb rose from Harry's parted lips as his groans ceased. Draco, hearing people coming towards them, suddenly wrenched himself free of the scaled, slimy hands. The deed was done. Harry Potter was soulless. And Draco Malfoy could do nothing to help his enemy. He had to leave before the light found him to persecute him. To say that he was the cause of Harry's soulless state. Draco Malfoy disapparated, gathered his mother, and the two disappeared from the wizarding world, never to be seen by the wizard's eye again. **

Draco fell to his knees, quivering as the images faded from his psyche. He yelped, flinching as a hand came to rest on his shoulder. His gaze immediately leapt to find sorrow filled blue eyes watching him. Albus Dumbledore stood before him looking older than Draco had last seen him a year ago. No one else was within the room except for Harry, who lay silent on the bed. Draco stood slowly, losing balance only once, but being corrected by the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"I'm glad you came, Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Potter has had a breakthrough, but, as you can see, it did not last long," Albus said gently, looking towards the bedridden man.

Draco moved forward and looked down at the man whom Draco could not save. The scrawny teen had grown into a healthy man. By no means did the man have a lot of muscle, but that was only because Harry Potter did not work out in this state. The raven hair was as wild as ever, falling into the blank, emerald eyes that forever stared at the ceiling. Draco sighed, running his fingertips over the scar that had always marked Harry as the Boy Who Lived. The blonde jumped back, however, when a soft sigh escaped Harry's barely parted lips. Draco looked to Albus for help, but the Headmaster was nowhere in sight.

"Why do you react to me, and no one else?" Draco asked gently, watching the young man for another reaction.

But no reaction came except silence. Draco sighed and pulled up a chair. He did not know why he was staying. Maybe it was because Draco had somehow triggered a reaction. Draco could do nothing but stare at the man who had haunted his dreams for eight years. Draco always knew that Harry Potter would never die… well, at least not until he died of old age. Harry Potter would not die at the hands of the Dark Lord. Harry Potter would prevail. He still lived on, but barely. Being soulless could hardly be called alive. Draco closed his eyes as the memories once more washed over, but he quickly pushed them away.

Dumbledore stood in the doorway, unnoticed as he watched the blonde. A sad smile curled his lips as he watched the tormented men in their silence. He knew Draco would sit for hours watching the Boy Who Lived, so Albus left the men in their temporary peace.

"I will tell him tomorrow," Dumbledore promised himself.

**

* * *

Ending A/N: So. Did you like it? This was four pages long on Word. I hope you liked it! Please review! I eat the reviews for fuel for the next chapter. Hopefully I'll be nice and full while I'm writing the third chapter. Toodles!**


	3. I hate you

**The Dementor's Kiss**

Written by: Blissful Darkness

Rated: R

Disclaimer: Nothing. That's right. Nothing. All I own are my blue suede shoes. No heh. I don't even have those. So yeah. Let's just say I'm a penniless writer like our dear friend Christian from Moulin Rouge, another something that I do not own.

Author's note: Well, here it is. The third installment! I actually had difficulty in writing the beginning of this chapter. Then at the end everything was flowing so smoothly that I didn't want to stop. But I realized that I couldn't keep writing, because I had to leave it at a certain point. I had to leave you guys hanging. Lol. So yeah, there's a reason why this chapter is short. There will be a few questions answered in this chapter, so I hope you all are satisfied until you realize that I have sprouted even more questions in your overactive imaginations. Lol. Enjoy!

Redfox13- Wow, you're really good at analyzing my fic. Heh. But Dumbledore was gonna tell Draco something all of you already knew. Lol. Didn't realize that one did you? Pweh. Thanks for reviewing!

Dragon Firefairy- Dumbledore will tell him in this chapter. Hehehe.

Mistress Vamp- Hehehe. It's finally here! I hope you like it!

Without Permission- Dude! Mine rocks? Yours rocks! gasp My fic just got rocked by a good fanfiction writer. dies with happiness I've been reading your stories. They're the best!

Serylis- Heh. I try to get a chapter out every weekend, so they'll be coming. Hehehe. She'll be coming round the mountain when she comes! Ignore me. toddles off

Jo Raven- I'll check your stories out when I have time, but you have to realize the only time I have on the Internet is a few hours on the weekend. I'm kept quite busy. Lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Lita-2003- I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Hopefully you'll like this one.

Clodia- Wow! So many compliments! I ish loved.

BeautifulLady- thank you! Please review again.

Dairygirl- hmm yes. Poor Draco is going to have a very tough time in this story. Poor thing. cuddles Draco He needs all of you lovely reviewers to review so that he can have at least some happiness in his tragic life.

Kat Davi- my beloved cousin! You finally reviewed. I'm glad you like the story, and don't worry. My creative juices are flowing, unlike yours. J/K.

Morniea Inglorion- Well someone else probably has used dementors before, just not in the way that I incorporated them into this fanfiction.

There were six other reviewers whom got lost when my computer decided to die on me while I was writing my response. So yeah. I lost the reviews. Forgive me? I promise I'll write in responses to reviews on the next chapter!

"Blah" –speaking

_Blah _–thinking also could mean emphasized word

"**_Blah_**" –parseltongue

**Blah blah blah blah blah. **- flashback

Gather round kiddies. It's story time!

**

* * *

I hate you.**

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT BASTARD DOING HERE!" came the furious yell from one Ronald Weasley.

His wife covered her eyes with her hand, shaking her head in dismay. "Ron…" the brunette warned, placing her hands on her hips, unconsciously imitating Molly Weasley.

Draco stood from his seat beside Harry's bed, warily watching the gangly man come toward him. The blonde sighed, waiting for Ron to come closer before swinging his fist, his knuckles connecting with the red-head's jaw. A dull thud sounded as the man hit the ground.

"Really Mr. Malfoy, you didn't have to knock him out," Albus Dumbledore said from the doorway, a twinkle in his eye.

"He was about to threaten my life with physical attack. I'd prefer to hit him before he hits me," Draco replied, blinking once with a blank stare.

Draco shook his head as if snapping out of a trance. He cast a distasteful look at the male Weasley before returning to his seat beside Harry's bed.

Hermione ceased with rubbing her temples, and gazed at her former headmaster. After so many years, Hermione had trusted most of Dumbledore's decisions. But brining Malfoy in was just ludicrous. For all she knew Malfoy could have been the reason for Harry's current state. Of course, Dumbledore had always known whom to trust. Maybe, like Snape, Draco was a spy for the light in the time of the Final Battle.

Hermione vaguely realized that Albus was speaking, and to her nonetheless.

"What? Excuse me, but could you please repeat what you just said?" she asked, an apologetic smile on her lips.

"Yes, I believe that Draco might be of some help. I have asked him a few questions, which have revealed some startling answers," Dumbledore repeated, a forgiving upturn in his lips.

"What were these answers about?" the brunette asked, a pout shadowing her expression.

Draco had remained silent all this time, but he was suddenly compelled to answer the question that was directed towards Albus.

"I told him what really transpired that day," Draco said in a monotone, those pools of granite flashing sharply in the light.

A shiver passed down her spine as she stared into those emotionless, bottomless orbs. She turned away, walking around to the other side of Harry's bed and taking a seat on the edge. She took his hand in hers, squeezing gently. She knew she would not receive a reaction, but she had always held Harry's hand when he had been in the Hospital Wing. Hermione missed those times.

Ron suddenly groaned, sitting up slowly on the ground. "'Mione, where are we?" Ron asked in a groggy voice.

Seeing her chance for escape before Ron came to his senses, Hermione stood and ushered her husband out of the room, promising to explain why they were in St. Mungo's.

"Mr. Malfoy, I have brought you here to tell you of a recent event that had to do with you," Albus said once the pair had left, steepling his fingers beneath his hand.

Draco turned his gaze towards the headmaster, his eyes blank. "And what event do you speak of that you find so important to bring me here?" he asked.

Draco looked as if he had not slept in a week, Albus realized. Dark rings shadowed the man's gray eyes. His usually groomed hair was mussed and limp, and his skin was far too pale. Dumbledore hated to drop such a burden on this worn man, but it was necessary for Harry's sake.

"Harry had a reaction after a memory of the dementors. Usually he just stills and continues his never-ending gaze at the ceiling. But the other day, he cried and said your name," Dumbledore explained.

"So? He was probably thinking of killing me," Draco hissed in a bitter tone, his eyes narrowing upon the aging form of the headmaster.

Dumbledore closed his eyes whilst shaking his head. Why was Draco always so complicating?

"Draco—" the headmaster began, but was immediately cut off by Draco's words.

"No! Do you not understand old man? Potter hated and will always hate me, and the feeling is mutual. The whole fucking wizarding world wants me for a crime I did not commit, and your asking me to aid the one person I've loathed ever since we were children? Well fuck off you senile git. I will have none of this," Draco growled, standing and sending a vase full of flowers crashing into a wall with his momentary loss of control.

Dumbledore silently repaired the vase with a wave of his hand before returning his attention to Draco. He was absolutely seething with rage as he glared at the older man.

"Mr. Malfoy, you tell lies, for if you truly hated Mr. Potter then you would not have tried to save him eight years ago. Your rivalry with Mr. Potter in school was just that. A rivalry. Mr. Potter needs you. You have somehow triggered a memory that has never been within Harry's mind before. You are his recovery, Mr. Malfoy, his remedy. Please Draco, you are Harry's only hope," Albus explained in a gentle tone.

Draco absorbed this silently, but he would not give in. He left the room and slammed the door shut behind him. All cleared a path for him as he left the building. Draco would not stand for this. He needed to get away from this place. Have time to think. He shook his head vigorously in his annoyance and got into his car, jamming his key into the ignition. He drove away, vowing to never return to that horrible place.

* * *

That night Draco could not sleep. He tossed and turned, but the painful memories that lurked behind his eyelids refused to vanish. He groaned into his pillow, wishing to Merlin for peaceful sleep. And _him_. _He_ would not stop appearing in his mind. Draco sat up in his frustration and stormed into the bathroom. He leaned over the sink, bracing his arms on the side edges of the smooth marble. His gaze was downcast, staring at the gaping mouth of the drain. So much like the mouth of a dementor. He immediately closed his eyes to banish the image before looking in the mirror. Draco looked terribly, his appearance reminding him somewhat of his father's last moments within the man's dying body. The body that Draco himself had killed. The similarity in Draco's appearance to his father's haunted the young blonde.

_Why me_? He thought to himself.

Draco looked upon the many scars that marred his arms, 'milestones from my depression' Draco liked to call them. The concealing charm had finally worn off. Why did he hide these thin, gashing white lines? His mother knew not of his painful release of emotions. So many times Draco had tried to end it, but he had never let the blood flow completely. He would suffocate the gaping wound upon realizing that he had to protect his mother. Narcissa needed protection.

_Harry_… whispered his traitorous mind.

He growled before suddenly apparating into the very room that he had occupied that morning. The very room he had vowed to never step foot in again. The room was dark and empty except for Draco and the lone figure on the only bed in the spacious room. Why the Boy Who Lived needed a room all to himself, Draco did not know, causing an instant bitterness to well within. The blonde approached the bed, looking down at the raven-haired man. Hatred crawled into Draco's abdomen as the soulless adult continued to stare at the ceiling, oblivious to Draco's presence. He who had caused Draco so much pain would not acknowledge the blonde.

"I hate you. I've always hated you. You made my life a burning hell. You who I could not corrupt at my father's bidding when we were young. You who thwarted the Dark Lord every year, making my father all the more violent. You who hated me with a passion so like my own towards you. You who refused my friendship. You who unknowingly forced me into hiding from the world that I had once loved," he growled, his fury building with every accusation until hot tears spilled down his face.

Harry continued to stare at the ceiling, his eyes as blank as before. Draco howled with rage, collapsing to his knees. His body shook as forbidden sobs escaped him. He pressed his forehead against the mattress, closing his eyes in shame. Finally with a sigh of defeat, he fell into a dreamless sleep with barely audible words.

"You who haunts my dreams. Dreams in which I find sacred solace."

* * *

Ending A/N: So. bounces up and down in excitement whilst taking a pain reliever to sooth the ache in her hands Did you like it? It took forever to type. 2,000 words! Geeze, this one seems a lot shorter than the last chapter. Hmmm. Well, this one is loaded with angst. Hehehe. Poor Draco has so much pent up anger. He needed to release some before the next chapter. Oh, and who wants Draco and Harry to reply to your reviews in the Author's Notes. If you don't know what I'm talking about, refer to Kat Davi's fic Saving You. She very nicely holds the characters hostage. Hehehe. Review! 


	4. A mark of another kind

**The Dementor's Kiss**

Written by: Blissful Darkness

Rated: R

Disclaimer: If I were being paid for writing this story… then I'd still be poor. Lol. No, I am not paid for this like JKR, and I do not own anything she owns. You all know that.

Author's note: Fourth installment! And a long one too! Even though I lost six reviews. Come on you guys! I thrive on your reviews! Also, there will be a lot of… things happening in this chapter. It should prove to be interesting, and I can't wait to read your reviews! Lol. Enjoy! Draco and Harry will be replying to some of the reviews and thanking all others whose review's they did not answer.

Harry- To Dragon Firefairy: Actually no, I can't hear anything that is said to me. I'm kind of soulless at the moment. Heh. I don't know… I might wake up. Depends on how much all of you review. Though I have a feeling I'll wake up. And why would you want to get inside my head? I imagine it would be slimy and squishy.

Draco- blinks Potter? Be quiet. Okay, to dairygirl: Dear Merlin, are you all right? What are you talking about? Me and Harry? Me and Potter? gags And when have I ever been peaceful?

Harry- You know you want me Malfoy. And on to redfox13: Poor Dray (hmmm I like that name, so easy to moan)? What about me? I'm the one who's without a soul. I can't even have wet dreams!

Draco- POTTER! That's…. disgusting! hides blush Okay to Without Permission: You weirdo. No, seriously. What is with you people and wanting Potter and me to be together? It's…. impossible. Abolish those thoughts now!

Harry- He blushed! Didn't you see it! He wants me! XD Keep thinking SLASH ladies, I'm loving it! To Alora: See, Malfoy? She says Harry and Draco forever! Isn't that sweet.

Draco- eye twitch Potter, thank the reviewers before I kill you in your sleep.

Harry- 0.o; Okay… thanking. Dominatrix. snickersAnd thanks to the following reviewers who reviewed! Jo Raven, Mistress Vamp, angels-slayer-lol, Raining Fire, and Anux.

"Blah" –speaking

_Blah _–thinking also could mean emphasized word

"**_Blah_**" –parseltongue

**Blah blah blah blah blah. **– flashback/dream/memory

Gather round kiddies. It's story time!

* * *

**A mark of another kind**

**Screams. Who was screaming? He couldn't move. He reached forward, but he did not see his own hand. A slimy, scaled texture was lain upon his shoulders, the claws digging into his chest. A great chill passed over him as he realized it was he who was screaming. He thrashed, trying to free himself from the sickening hold. The grip only tightened. He was losing focus. No. This couldn't be happening.**

**The sneering face of Lucius Malfoy suddenly loomed into his vision.**

"**KILL HIM!" the blonde screamed as more and more appeared. But another voice joined in the fray.**

"**Potter!" That voice. A voice he had least expected.**

**Lucius suddenly disappeared. Harry looked towards the younger blonde. The dementors vanished as Draco cast his patronus. The blonde ran over to him, falling to his knees.**

"**Malfoy," Harry whispered, a shudder wracking his body.**

"**Potter… everything will be alright. I promise. We'll get you to St. Mungo's. They'll help you," Draco promised, his words running together so that Harry could barely understand him.**

**Harry shook his head, a feeble smile on his lips. "Draco? Take me home."**

* * *

It was not until two weeks later that Draco returned to the hospital. He had avoided the headmaster's letters like the plague. Of course, he had hardly planned on going back after his emotional breakdown. He continued his life as if nothing had happened. He returned to his night shift, barely noticing his customers. Had he paid more attention, he would have realized that he was being watched. 

Draco stood behind the bar, ignoring the barmaid who teased the crowd by dancing on top of the bar. He sighed as he heard a couple take a seat before him. He didn't even look up as he greeted them in his usual drawl.

"What can I get you?" he asked, drying a shot glass with a hand towel.

"How about some answers… Drakin," a female voice hissed.

Draco groaned in aggravation. "Look, I'm sorry Lady, but it was just one night. We were not in a bloody…" he trailed off as he realized exactly to whom he was speaking too.

The woman who sat before him had flipped out, chin length black hair and brown eyes rimmed in black eyeliner. Her prominent bosom was in danger of spilling out of her black corset style shirt. Her nose was small and slightly squashed, her only imperfection. The man beside her had midnight blue hair and aquamarine eyes, also rimmed in black eyeliner. His torso was clothed in a black muscle shirt that served as a second skin, much like Draco's shirt. The couple wore the same style in pants. Baggy and black.

Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. Not good.

"Answers to what? Do I know you?" he asked, feigning ignorance.

Blaise lunged forward and grasped Draco's forearm. The concealment charm immediately faded as Blaise reversed the spell to reveal the black inking on Draco's skin.

"Nifty tattoo you've got there, Drakin. Care to explain who gave it to you?" Blaise asked, his gaze narrowing.

Draco frowned and looked up at the barmaid. "Gina, cover for me," he demanded before leading the two former Slytherins into the backroom.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he immediately yelled upon closing the door.

Pansy shook her head in dismay. "Draco, we've come to help you," the woman soothed, reaching out to take Draco's hand.

"Keep your bloody hands away from me. You two betrayed me when I needed you most. Why the hell should I need your help?" he growled, taking a step back.

Blaise frowned, sending a glance towards Pansy. "Draco, we couldn't have helped you. We were surrounded by death eaters. There was no way we could have helped you. Harry escaped from us before we could get you out of there," the blue-haired boy said, trying to get Draco to understand.

"Oh and telling the Dark Lord that I had a bloody infatuation with Potter helped? You death eaters can't do anything right! Can you?" Draco yelled, his blood boiling.

"Okay, one: we were trying to stall for time," Pansy argued.

"And two: we're members of the Order. So don't start that shit with us," Blaise replied, spitting on the ground.

The blonde's hands clenched and unclenched as he refused the impulse to murder the two before him. He glared at the ground, thoughts racing through his mind. Finally, Draco decided on a response that would satisfy him.

"Clean your fucking spit off of the floor with your bloody tongue and get out," he growled before returning to the bar.

The two exchanged glances. When Draco gives an order, you follow that order. If you refuse… then you are likely to be dismembered of a portion of your body. Blaise would not risk any part of his body. With a sigh, Blaise dropped to his knees, staring disdainfully at his own saliva.

In a moment's time Blaise was found chugging alcohol to clean his tongue.

* * *

Medi-witch Frida Chistos was a woman who had just gotten her nursing license. She had, without question, agreed to be one of the few witches and wizards who would take care of the Boy Who Lived. She was in charge of taking care of the man's body's necessities ranging from food to bathing. She had never once looked at the constant read out of nonexistent activity in Harry's mind. But today… she was curious. 

Frida had been wiping a cloth over her patient's scarred forehead when the digital read out's printer began to hum with life. As far as she had known, this had never happened before. She read over the sheet, her eyes widening in surprise with each word she read. A part of Harry's brain had activated a section that had died the day the man lost his soul. She ran to gather the other medi-witches, jabbering in a frenzy about souls.

A man without a soul did not have an imagination, or good memories. They had only horrible memories.

Within his mind, Harry used his returning imagination to give the memory of the dementors a delightful, alternate ending.

* * *

Draco knocked politely on the Headmaster's door. He had received a letter via owl prior, requesting his presence for dinner in the Great Hall. The students had left the day before, going to their homes for a much needed summer vacation from their nutty professors. 

The only reason he had agreed to come was because he needed to see his godfather, Severus Snape. The only man that ever truly cared for the young Malfoy was the retired spy, himself. Of course, Snape would never admit to such emotions.

An "enter" sounded from within, allowing Draco entrance into Dumbledore's office. The office was the same as the last time he had seen it eight years ago, but there were new trinkets and whirring instruments that had been added to the collection. Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk, a great twinkle in his eyes that immediately put Draco on is guard.

"Mr. Malfoy! It's wonderful to see you!" the older man exclaimed jubilantly.

Draco nodded his head in greeting, still standing by the door. Dumbledore noticed this and pointed his wand towards Draco, his wrist rolling quickly. A cushy chair suddenly appeared behind Draco and sped forward, causing Draco to collapse awkwardly in the cushions. The chair came to a sudden halt before the desk, causing Draco to almost fall out. Dumbledore only smiled as Draco righted himself within the chair.

"Would you like to have tea and biscuits? Maybe a lemon drop?" the senile Headmaster asked as he poured himself a cup of tea.

Draco declined the offer, knowing, with a touch of irritation, that anything edible that was offered was laced with calming potion. Frustration grew as he realized that the headmaster was delaying the reason as to why he was called to Hogwarts.

"Headmaster, what is it that you wished to tell me?" Draco finally asked, a scowl darkening his lips.

"Mr. Malfoy, where did you get your robes. They are simply fabulous!" the older man suddenly exclaimed, causing Draco to blanch and blink silently. Albus Dumbledore had sounded like the female populous with that single, random exclamation. He shook his head as if snapping out of a trance.

"Albus!" he snarled, annoyed with the headmaster.

The bearded man chuckled, the twinkle in his eyes more pronounced. "Draco, my boy, Harry's condition is finally improving. His imagination has been at work, which is impossible if you do not have a soul. Upon further inspection, we discovered a resurrected fragment of Harry's soul, and it is growing," Albus explained with barely contained excitement.

The man stood from behind his desk, a knowing smile making his aging face seem almost youthful.

Draco paled at the headmaster's words. How was this possible? No one had ever survived a dementor's kiss. Though he should be happy for his former rival, an escalating dread was building within him. Draco shook his head, the color returning to his skin. He would have to see Harry for himself.

"Come, Draco. I believe the staff is waiting for us," Albus said, before leading the silent blonde towards the Great Hall. "And by the way, I ask you to consider moving your mother and yourself into Hogwarts. You will be safe here from the public eye, and we have rooms to spare," the older man added as a n afterthought, realizing that he had accidentally forgotten to take off his bunny slippers before leaving the room.

* * *

Sybil Trelawney was frantically roaming her hands over her crystal ball, her magnified eyes peering owlishly at the fog filled orb. 

"I see myself choking on my midnight tea. My inner eye tells me I mustn't drink my tea tonight," she cooed in her 'mystical' voice.

The woman suddenly froze, her eyes rolling backwards until only the whites of her eyes showed. When she spoke her voice had deepened into an upper tenor.

"HE WHO WILL SURVIVE THE ULTIMATE CURSE WILL SUFFER THE ULTIMATE CONSEQUENCE. ONLY THE SAVIOR CAN HELP HE WHO IS CURSED!"

The seer blinked rapidly before looking at the time. Midnight. "Oh dear, I haven't drank my tea yet!"

* * *

Draco stood at the edge of Harry's bed. He examined the man in the coma-like state. Yes, Draco could tell that Harry's soul was slowly returning. How? There was a depth to those pools of emerald, a trait that only those with souls could possess. 

"Why now? Why couldn't you wake up before I came?" he asked, gripping the edge of the mattress.

Instead of silence, a piercing yell of agony pierced the room, causing Draco to immediately cover his ears. This went on with Harry arching off of the bed, thrashing and clawing at figments of his mind. Where were the medi-witches? Why weren't they coming? Harry's scar had split open with the intensity of his memories. This was Draco's deciding factor.

He climbed onto the bed and took Harry into his arms, holding him close. The man continued to convulse, but his vocals had quieted. Soon, Harry was only a shivering body in Draco's arms, sobbed "no's" repeated one after the other. Draco hushed the slightly smaller man, cradling Harry to calm him. In return, the raven-haired man clung to Draco desperately. Draco's mother had done the same for Draco after Lucius beat. This was the only way that Draco knew to comfort another. He rolled up his sleeves, becoming too warm with Harry's body heat mingling with his own. However, this caused another reaction from the tortured man.

Harry's gaze suddenly focused on the dark mark, and in the next second Harry's hand gripped Draco's forearm. Draco's eyes widened as… pleasure…. coursed through his veins and flowed towards his nether regions. His skin felt as if it were burning. Somehow loosening Harry's iron-like grip, he jumped out of the bed and sat in a corner, his eyes wild with fright and confusion. He looked to his dark mark, only to find a mark of a different kind.

A portion of his skin where the mark had once lain was now covered in gleaming, black scales. Within that patch were emerald scales in the shape of a dragon, its wings seeming to shift in the dim light. The mark would have been beautiful, had a nearly soulless man who was considered the most powerful being in existence not caused it.

Standing, Draco fled, looking back once at the man whose gaze was once more fixed on the ceiling. Draco ran home, never once thinking of apparating. His mind simply would not process anything but those haunting emerald eyes.

* * *

Ending A/N: Well, did you like it? Hate it? Please review! Reviews give me creative juices that fuel this story! 


	5. The Dream

**The Dementor's Kiss**

Written by: Blissful Darkness

Rated: R

Disclaimer: Anything that you might recognize as something from Harry Potter is not mine. XD

Author's note: Fifth installment! Oh my goodness, this chapter was so hard to write. I didn't know what I wanted to happen next, but then I figured it out. It went smoothly at first, but, again, it became difficult. Excuse me for my very poor writing. BUT! I think you will all enjoy the chapter after you get past the first part. wink wink And twenty seven reviews! I feel so special! Draco and Harry will be replying to some of the reviews and thanking all others whose review's they did not answer.

Harry- To Angelous999: Yes! Someone who agrees with me! The chapters should be longer, but a certain someone's brain isn't functioning properly. glares at Blissful Darkness

Draco- becomes confused Who me? My brain functions perfectly!

Harry- Oh Merlin, what a blonde.

Draco- Shut up, Potter. Okay, to shady gurl: What is with you people? There is nothing, and there will be nothing between Potter and me! Thanks for the review though.

Blissful Darkness- That's what you think, Draco.

Harry- snickers And on to Jess the Pirate: Yes! Blissful wake me up! Jess the Pirate has the right idea! And did you hear that Draco? She says that you can't deny it that you love me. XD

Draco- WHAT! Okay, you guys won't give up on this. I'm going to ignore any talk of love between that bloody Gryffindork and me. Okay to Without Permission: You weirdo. No, seriously. What is with you people and wanting Potter and me to be together? It's…. impossible. Abolish those thoughts now!

Harry- Hey! Don't call me that! To Serylis: Wet dreams? blush Be quiet before Draco hears you.

Draco- 0.o; Potter, I heard her. Dolt. Okay, to Master-of-Wind: stutters I didn't! I did not get a bloody _erection_ from Harry bloody Potter. Take him! I don't want him.

Harry- Sorry Dray. You're coming with us. shows Draco that they are handcuffed together and are currently being stolen by Master-of-Wind Hehehe. Okay, to dairygirl: Yeah. Why were Pansy and Blaise in the last chapter?

Draco- Because, you soulless freak, they have important information that hasn't been released yet. Duh! Don't question the mind of a fanfiction author. They are all crazy. Okay, to AmethystxX: Are you on something? There is no way I would ever love Potter. Look at him! He's an annoying, reckless, freakish… and the hottest piece of male flesh to walk this damned earth. pauses Wait. I didn't say that!

Harry- Sure you didn't. snickers To redfox13: Eh. You'll find out soon enough who the 'cursed one' is soon. Blissful is just confusing in that way. She likes to confuse her victims cough I mean reviewers. Also, I haven't masturbated in eight years! I haven't had a hard on in eight years. Okay… now I'm depressed.

Draco- hides from Harry You scare me. To RaInMaGe: What are you two whispering about! I knew I shouldn't have let the reviews come into our hostage room. Oh and heh, this chapter should prove interesting to you. Top or bottom? I'm always top.

Blissful- Not in this story, but you'll have to wait to find out exactly why Draco's mostly bottom in this relationship.

Harry- I'm dominant! sticks out tongue Okay, I think that's it for the huge reviews. We got so many, that the A/N is over 3000 characters long!

Draco- Hopefully won't kill the author for such a long A/N. Thank the rest, Potter.

Harry- And thanks to the following reviewers who reviewed! lita-2003, FallenPhoenix721, driven to insanity, Tink, emma, Alora, TheWickedess, Allaye, Mistress Vamp, Beth5572, Without Permission, rosiegirl, Anux, Kairi Ann, jadestonedreams, Midnight Ryder, bakachan17, and amanda53.

"Blah" –speaking

_Blah _–thinking also could mean emphasized word

"**_Blah_**" –parseltongue

**Blah blah blah blah blah. **– flashback/dream

Gather round kiddies. It's story time!

**

* * *

The Dream **

Narcissa Malfoy was a woman who lived life in routine. Every morning she would awaken, take her morning tea, get ready for work, work for eight hours, return home to fix herself and Draco dinner, and then putter around the house before going to bed. Such a routine was rarely disturbed.

Narcissa had just finished talking on the phone with her good friend and co-worker, Diane, when Draco suddenly stormed into the house. This would have been a normal occurrence had it not been for her son's haggard appearance. He rushed to his room, not saying a word to his mother. This struck her odd, for Draco, even in his worst moods, would greet her. She allowed him his space, for Narcissa knew not to disturb her son when he is fresh in one of his moods. To pass the time, the pale woman watched her soaps, excited about the cliché plot lines. When two hours passed without Draco leaving his room, she became worried.

She walked into the kitchen and looked around. The pairing knife was gone. Panicking, Narcissa ran into her son's room. She froze as she stood in the doorway, looking into the room. Patches of black and green scales littered the floor, along with blood. Her son sat on the hardwood floor, cutting the new mark off of his arm. Listening closely as she watched in horror, she heard Draco's whisperings.

"I'm not a slave. I'm not a slave. I'm not a slave. I'm not a slave…" he continued to repeat this mantra through his tears and sobs.

Once the mark was skinned off, it only healed and returned. Draco seemed so absorbed in his physical and mental pain that he did not even recognize his mother's presence. Narcissa covered her mouth with her hand, tears welling in her eyes.

"Oh Draco," she whispered.

The young blonde looked up, dark circles surrounding his eyes. "I've been claimed," he whispered, a shudder wracking his body.

The mother dropped to her knees and pulled her son into her arms. She held him close, the man clinging to her as if she were his only lifeline. His shivering form soon relaxed, his breath evening as he fell asleep in his mother's embrace.

"Draco, who has done this to you?" she asked softly, pressing a kiss to his temple.

Draco did not respond as he drifted into the realm of slumber, only to be visited by his new master within his dreams.

Ecstasy. That was what Draco was flooded with as lightly calloused hands roamed over his skin. Moving up, the blessed palms ghosted over Draco's torso, leaving a path of desire upon the pale canvas.

**

* * *

Draco looked for the source of his current pleasure but saw only the darkness of the night sky. His breathing hitched as emerald pools replaced the eternal ink spill. Warm, yet impossibly cool digits ran across Draco's cheekbone. The blonde soon realized that another man hovered over him. **

"**Draco," came the sensuous voice that reminded him of rustling silk.**

**Draco shivered as the cool breath chilled his heated skin. He reached forward, his fingertips running through the gentle fringe that looked to have been the thread of the night's blanket, and yet corrupted as the locks seemed to have a sheen of molten jade. The man's hair was tied back by a strip of leather, keeping the curtain of mane from annoying the man in its obvious rebellion.**

**Draco's curious hands moved down this man's neck before halting on the shoulders. Was that dragon hide scales that clothed the man's shoulders? He explored this unknown area, finally realizing that the scales disappeared into the cool skin. Now this was a surprise.**

**The man seemed patient to allow Draco to survey his body as if it were unknown land to be mapped. The raven-haired man's own hands were still, bracing him against the fresh summer grass so that his weight would not be upon the blonde. He seemed content to watch the fascination build within the warm mercury of Draco's eyes.**

**The ashen male's palms swept over the toned back finding more scales that ran the length of his spine and grew into… appendages of the most brilliant onyx and emerald scales. In shock, Draco withdrew from his explorations, his eyes widening.**

"**Do they trouble you, my dragon?" the winged-man asked gently in that beautiful voice.**

**The man raised his hand to run the pad of his thumb across Draco's temple, causing the obsidian scales that ran from the back of his hand to his elbow to catch the light of the luminescent orb above.**

"**I am sorry, my beloved, but I am too young to force them away," the man said at seeing the blonde's hesitant nod.**

**Draco, realizing that he had disrupted a rather pleasing session of touching, pushed himself up onto his elbows and pressed his lips against the other man's. A moan escaped the green-eyed man as he returned the kiss with fervor. Excitement building within, Draco requested entrance by running the tip of his tongue along the man's lower lip. At that, the man withdrew quickly.**

"**No, I can't take advantage of you when you don't even know what's going on," the man whispered.**

**Draco's cheeks flushed with humiliation at being rejected, but he put on a front nonetheless.**

"**So what's going on?" he asked, his gaze hardening in impertinence as he sat up. His glare did not have the desired effect simply because he was clad only in boxers.**

"**First, this is a dream. So when you awaken you must not think that this isn't real. Two, I will visit every night, if you want to see me that is," the man said whilst sprawling his legs out, ignorant of the black linen skirt that clothed his lower body.**

"**Uhh… what's with the skirt?" Draco asked. **_Please tell me you're not a drag queen._

**"Part of the original attire of my kind. I think my ancestors modeled off of the ancient Egyptians," the man answered with a nonchalant shrug.**

"**Okay, well… why wouldn't I want to see you again?" Draco asked, playing with a blade of grass as he allowed his gaze to linger on the other man's muscular torso.**

"**You don't know who I am," the other man whispered, rubbing his scaled forearm.**

"**Who are you then?" Draco asked as he drew his knees to his chest despite the warm atmosphere.**

**The man brushed back his bangs, revealing a thin, jagged scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. Draco froze, paling considerably as he stared at the Boy Who Lived.**

"**There's no way. Harry—Potter doesn't have wings!" Draco exclaimed, jumping to his feet.**

**This caused Harry to stand also, panic in his eyes. He grabbed Draco's hand before the blonde could run away. A rush of warmth coursed through Draco's mind and body at Harry's simple touch.**

"**Draco, I am Harry. Or at least part of him. I- I'm a result of Harry's soul returning. A soul cannot be returned without consequence, that's why I am just now coming into existence," Harry explained quickly, worry in his eyes as he tried to explain such a complex idea.**

"**What are you?" Draco asked, disbelief in his voice.**

**The blonde stared into Harry's eyes, finding torment and truth within the emerald spheres. Draco's heart felt as if it had turned to mush, making him wonder why he felt so… submissive. He sighed, looking away.**

**Harry smiled sadly when Draco looked away. If only Draco could understand.**

"**I'm a κηδεμών του ο ψυχή **(1)**. I'm sort of like a Dementor. But instead of feeding on the soul, I feed on the life. I'm sort of like a vampire, but I can't make others like me. I'm also like a Veela… when it comes to mating. But I won't tell you about that now," Harry answered, listing off all of the facts that had formed within his mind when his soul had begun to resurrect itself.**

**Draco rubbed his forearm, a frown forming on his lips as he remembered the mark. "Why did you mark me? I am no one's slave," the alabaster male growled, mercury pools instantly freezing.**

**At that, a blush colored Harry's cheeks, his gaze shifting to rest on the soft earth. "I- I didn't mean to mark you. I saw Voldemort's mark and I didn't want you to have to bare such a mark. I tried to banish it, but I didn't take into consideration that you might be my…" Harry trailed off, the flush creeping down his neck.**

"**Your what?" Draco asked suspiciously, his gaze narrowing on Harry's lithe form.**

"**Mate," Harry murmured in reply, barely audible but Draco caught the word.**

**His first instinct was to scream 'WHAT!', but he remained silent, keeping his composure.**

"**Maybe you should tell me about your mating process," Draco suggested, careful to keep his emotions from his tone.**

**The raven-haired man sighed, scratching the back of his head. "All I know is that I'll go into heat one week out of every month. You will be the only being to have that mark, because it is the mark of my kind. It is the mark that is given to a mate so that no other can claim him or her. It is possible fore a male to become pregnant in my species.**

**But that's all I know. I don't know anything about bonds or anything else. There is nothing written about my kind. It is all stored in memory that is formed at our birth," the man informed, using his hands for emphasis out of habit.**

**Draco remained silent as all of this information was given to him at once. He covered his face with his hands, peeking out only to look t the lightening sky. "The sun is rising," he sated softly after a moment's silence.**

**Harry looked up to the sky, a frown shadowing his lips. "I must be going. Day has come, and I am not immune to the sun's ultraviolet rays," Harry replied.**

**Draco ran a hand through his hair, suddenly uncomfortable. He had made his decision, but he did not want to sound weak. "Will you come tomorrow night?" he asked as if he were offering an invitation.**

**Harry smiled the first of true smiles before placing a chaste kiss on Draco's forehead.**

"**I shall return tomorrow, my dragon. Sweet dreams," were his parting words before the dream dissipated to be replaced by a dream of lesser meaning.**

**Let's just say that Narcissa was surprised to see a small smile of contentment light upon Draco's lips in his slumber.**

* * *

(1)Greek- κηδεμών του ο ψυχή- Translation: Guardian of the Soul 

A/N: So did you like it? I hope you guys don't mind that Harry was wearing a floor length skirt. Heh. Just think Yami Yugi from Ancient Egypt if you've ever watched YuGiOh. Heh. Review so that I can feed Draco and Harry. Those two are far too skinny.


	6. The Guardian of the Soul

**The Dementor's Kiss**

Written by: Blissful Darkness

Rated: R

Disclaimer: Anything that you might recognize as something from Harry Potter is not mine. XD

Author's note: Sixth installment! I had absolutely no time to write a respectably chapter considering I've been busy ALL week. I just wrote this last night and this morning, so forgive me for jumping from scene to scene. There will be a bit of humor in this chapter, and I think you all will like this chapter. There will be a very lengthy explanation about Harry somewhere within the chapter. Also, I've decided that since some of you do not want mpreg, that there will be none in this story. I might write a sequel where there is mpreg though. Lol. Draco and Harry will be replying to some of the reviews and thanking all others whose review's they did not answer.

Harry- To Jess the Pirate: You'll find out more in this chapter. Don't worry. grins

Draco- That's never a good thing. To Master-of-Wind – Actually, Blissful is not a Yugioh fan. She used to be, but only because she had an obsession with all of the evil blondes (Not including Pegasus). Wait, I'm seeing a pattern here. Blissful, you'd better keep your paws off of me.

Blissful- I am. I'm just putting Harry's paws on you. And Jason (Master-of-Wind) I'm beginning to think of you as my muse. Oh, and your suggestion for more information is in this chapter.

Harry- Hehehe. Evil blondes are yummeh. licks lips Okay, okay to violet7amethyst: The reasons for it being a consequence is because of the fact that being what I am there will be a lot of troubles that will come with being a Guardian of the Soul. I'm not a fan of attention, and this will just bring more.

Draco- Yeah, right Potter. We all know you're self-centered. Okay, to yuranda: Actually, Blissful found a English/Greek Translater and translated from there. She had to copy and paste the symbols. Lol. A fellow reviewer told Blissful how to pronounce it. It's pronounced- Ã² kedemÃ²n tÃ¨s psykÃ¨s That's how she typed it at least. From there, I'm lost.

Harry- What! Okay, to TinyClownBean1: What, you don't want to see me pregnant? Okay, well, don't worry. Blissful is saving any pregnancy for a possible sequel.

Draco- Pregnancy? There will be no pregnancy as far as I know! To Karijn1: Thanks for the help with the Greek. Blissful knows nothing about the Greek language. snickers

Blissful- Hey hey hey! evil eyes At least I know Spanish!

Harry- Okay, two blondes should never battle at wits! To AmethystxX: falls over laughing Ahahahaha! She smacked Draco!

Draco.-' To Raining Fire: The translation was Guardian of the Soul. Blissful's email is being evil and won't let her send anything to anyone.

Harry- pats Blissful It's okay Blissful. To Dragon Firefairy- Ah, but there is a twist to my dominance. wink

Draco- To redfox13: I refuse to be chubby and cuddly! crosses arms And… blush You need to wash your mouth out with soap.

Harry- snickers To JadeKipping: Yeah, it's an emerald dragon with a black scale background. I thought Blissful made it clear. Oh well. And Blissful LOVES Tamora Pierce. Were you thinking about Nawat? Heh. Blissful has a thing for his innocence. grins

Draco- laughes Blissful, you obsessive freak, you! Okay, Harry… hurry up with the thanks!

Blissful- Ha! You called him Harry! Not Potter!

Draco- dies

Harry- And thanks to the following reviewers who reviewed! driven to insanity, Jo Raven, Path Walker, xXxRi-ChanxXx, Nienna Celebrindal, Alora, dmweasley, theTigersFire, Shania Maxwell, Without permission, Mistress Vamp, and Mitsuki Ashya.

"Blah" –speaking

_Blah _–thinking/emphasized word/text from a book/letter

"**_Blah_**" –parseltongue

**Blah blah blah blah blah. **– flashback/dream

Gather round kiddies. It's story time!

* * *

**The Guardian of the Soul**

Draco was never much of a morning person, so it was obvious that he was not in the best of moods when he awakened the morning after the dream. One gray sphere warily revealed itself before hastily disappearing behind a pale hand after being momentarily blinded by the sunlight streaming through the window. He groaned, rolling over to bury his face in the down feather pillow. A sigh of frustration sounded as he heard his mother put in her B52's cd before he proceeded to bang his head against the headboard.

"I'm going to kill that woman," he hissed as he sat up hastily with a glare that could easily make a steel wall combust.

He flung open his door, his hair wild in its bed-mussed state as his gaze narrowed on his mother. Upon seeing said woman, Draco froze as his eyes widened comically. His mother was dancing 70's style, singing "Rome if you want to! Rome around the world!" He quickly closed his door, horror in his eyes.

"Dear Merlin," he muttered before numbly gathering his clothing and running to the shower to avoid seeing his mother.

* * *

A recent dream of dementors subtly changed, the nearest dementor becoming the winged-man that had visited Draco. Harry frowned slightly as the scenery changed so that they stood atop a mountain. He studied this man who looked so much like him. Of course, there were notable differences in both appearance and presence. Whilst Harry was weak, scrawny, and seemingly without muscle in his pale canvas, this man's body was toned with lean muscles barely hidden beneath glowing tan skin. Harry had short, unruly onyx hair. This man had waist length obsidian locks with a forest green sheen. Harry wore the hospital gown, the man wore an Egyptian style skirt that somehow seemed masculine as it hung from the narrow cut of his waist. Not to mention the fact that the man's skin was randomly spotted with scales and reptilian wings burst from his shoulder blades.

But there were similarities. The height, the emerald green eyes, the quirky lips, the high forehead hidden by bangs, and the infamous lightning bolt scar. The similarities were obvious.

Harry turned his attention away from this mysterious creature, looking to the valleys only to see a flock of dragons nestled within the mountain range.

"There are few of my kind left, so they live as dragons," the man said, his voice having an edge hidden within that Harry did not possess.

Harry looked to him. "Why are you here?" he asked, watching this man warily.

Emerald eyes met emerald eyes as the man turned slightly. "I'm part of you now, Harry. I won't be a separate entity once you awaken, I'll just become you. You'll adapt my body and you'll gain all that I know," he explained gently.

Harry wasn't surprised. So many things had happened to him that he came to expect unusual twists every now and then. He nodded silently, watching the dragons sleep.

"So what should I call you?" Harry asked softly.

"Xenos, until later," Xenos said, tucking a long lock of hair behind his ear.

"Will I see you again?" Harry asked, rubbing his forearm, trying to imagine scales sewing themselves into his skin.

"No, Harry. You will awaken soon," Xenos said before the dream began to fade.

* * *

Draco carefully set an old tome on the table in the wizarding world's largest library, The Scroll. He was under the guise of a young brown-haired man as he carefully turned the old parchment pages, fearing the pages would turn to dust if her were not careful. He took a seat, his gaze narrowing as he tried to translate the ancient Greek symbols. But three words stood out clearly on the page. Guardian of the Soul. This was the only written recording of the seemingly nonexistent species.

He could barely translate the words so he took the tome and checked it out. His mother had studied the language since the age of four. She could translate the complex symbols. Despite his mother's questioning, Narcissa translated the text with ease, pushing the parchment towards her son.

"Draco, the Guardians of the Soul are creatures of myth," Narcissa stated, a frown on her lips.

"I didn't ask you," Draco replied icily, taking the parchment before placing a chaste kiss on her cheek.

Narcissa remained silent, watching her son as he slipped into the family room. Draco took a seat in the leather chair, his pale brow furrowing as he read.

_The Guardians of the Soul _

_These hybrid creatures are known for their reptilian appearance. The dragon-like people can easily be recognized by the scaled wings that grow from their shoulder blades, and the littering of scales upon his or her body. The coloring of the irises and the hair will often be the colors of the scales._

_Males often wear ancient Egyptian attire such as linen skirts, crude sandals, and various styles of jewelry adorning the torso. They are the dominant sex if their mate is a female. If the mate is a male, the Guardian of the Soul is dominant until the two bond. When this bond takes place, the Guardian becomes submissive. This allows for reproduction. Male Guardians have not been known for bonding with a masculine Guardian, for their dominant tendencies would clash, and the two would proceed to kill each other._

_Females also wear ancient Egyptian clothing such as flowing linen dresses and cloaks, sandals, and the customary jewelry. They are the submissive sex, and have never been known for becoming dominant or mating with a female of any species. She is not capable of impregnating a male._

_Both sexes are only pregnant for two months, for instead of a natural birth of a human child, an egg is laid. The egg takes only four months to hatch. The Guardian refuses to be near their mate with the egg in the first month, but this soon dissipates._

_A Guardian will go into heat seven days out of a month. There is no prevention of this. The Guardian will crave the cool touch of their mate's skin, finding that their cold-blooded body has a temperature of 106 degrees or higher. In the case that the Guardian cannot find his mate at that time after already having intercourse with their mate, then he or she will find the kin of the mate. The family will be able to touch his or her skin, allowing the heat to calm slightly. There is a heightened chance of pregnancy during the heat._

_There have only been two known Guardians of the Soul in existence, but it is possible there are more. In the Middle Ages, the muggles hunted these creatures. The Guardians isolated themselves within the mountains, taking the form of a dragon. Reproduction was a rarity in those times, for even as dragons they were constantly hunted._

_Legend has it that the Guardians of the Soul were resurrections of soulless beings. Dementor populations had begun to dwindle in those times, but there were many innocent victims. These victims, with ten years, regained their souls and became Guardians of the Soul. These creatures were born to protect their loved ones from the danger of losing their soul._

Draco set down the parchment, silent as he processed this new information. So Harry Potter was a Guardian of the Soul. And it was obvious that he preferred men if how Harry treated him last night was anything to go by. This caused a slight tinge of red on his pale cheeks.

He looked to the digital clock and frowned. He had an hour before he had to go to work. Standing, Draco stretched before changing clothes and perfecting his hair. He grabbed his leather jacket and left, vowing to visit the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Become-A-Freak-Of-Nature later in the evening.

Upon arriving at the bar, Draco was immediately accosted by two familiar Slytherins who pushed him into the backroom.

"What the fuck are you two doing here?" he growled, his gaze immediately hardening.

"Draco, darling, we know about Potter. We know where his species is!" Pansy exclaimed happily, practically bouncing up and down.

Draco froze before his temper began to rise. "Why didn't you tell me before?" he yelled, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"You wouldn't let us tell you! And why the hell did you make me lick the floor? That was disgusting!" Blaise replied, a gleam of disgust in his aquamarine eyes.

Draco ignored the question, turning his gaze to the bar. He was silent for a moment as he contemplated what to do. Returning his attention to the duo, he sighed.

"Be at my house tomorrow at noon. You'll know where it is," he stated before leaving the room to begin working.

The two shared a glance before disapparating.

* * *

Draco pulled a chair up to the side of Harry's bed, resting his forearms on the mattress. He laid his head on his arms as he watched the raven-haired man. Hesitantly, he touched the surprisingly cool skin of his obvious mate. Sighing, Draco covered his face with his hands.

_How am I going to do this?_ He asked himself silently.

Now that Draco had a better understanding of the situation, he was more comfortable with the fact that he alone had managed to awaken a part of Harry. It seemed surreal as he shamelessly stared at the serene expression on Harry's face. For once his eyes were closed, for he was sleeping.

Reaching forward, Draco brushed a lock of fringe away from the man's forehead, revealing the pale scar. His fingertip traced the scar tissue, his gaze fixed on the raven-haired man's face. Before he knew what he was doing he climbed into the bed ans spooned himself around the slightly smaller man.

"I wish you would wake up. There's a lot we need to talk about, and you can't hear me while you're unconscious," Draco muttered, resting his chin on the pale skin.

There was a moment of hesitance before he wrapped his arms around the figure beside him and placed a kiss to the base of Harry's neck.

"Sweet dreams, Harry," Draco whispered before succumbing to a restful sleep devoid of dreams.

And somewhere within Harry's mind something awakened, but the man slept on, cradled in Draco's embrace.

* * *

A/N: So…. What did you think? There will be some major cuddling in the next chapter if you review! 


	7. Light Burns

**The Dementor's Kiss**

Written by: Blissful Darkness

Rated: M for now

Disclaimer: I highly doubt that JKR would be sitting in my computer seat, eating a bunch of chocolate whilst making oodles of noodles (ramen noodles). Also JKR's parents would not ground her for dating a guy that was three years older than here. So I can officially say that I am NOT JK Rowling, so I could not possible own or make money off of the Harry Potter books or any stories based around it. Kapeesh?

Author's note: Seventh installment! I know I know I know, you guys weren't expecting a chapter! But my dad snuck me onto the internet so that I could post a chapter! So here you go! And no, I did not get grounded about the SLASH. Actually, I'd be in huge trouble if they found out about that. But I was grounded cuz my parents found out I was dating this guy behind their backs when they told me I wasn't allowed to date him. He's 3 years my senior, and my parents think that's a big deal. So yeah. Draco and Harry will be replying to some of the reviews and thanking all others whose review's they did not answer.

Harry- To Without permission: I think I like you. plays with Draco plushie And yay for Blissful! Her Dad's been sneaking her onto the internet, soz she's been able to type up the newest chapter! WOOT WOOT!

Draco- Potter, you are aware that WOOT meaning 'We Own the Other Team' don't you? To redfox13 – Cuddling. Blek. Not my style. And it's both Xenos and Harry that have an infatuation with me. Harry just stole Xenos from the story and ate him so that he'd grow a backbone. But seriously. How could anyone not be infatuated with me? I'm a sex god!

Blissful- Get over yourself Draco. Just because you are sexy, does not mean you are a sex god. I mean, think about it. You're submissive throughout almost the entire story!

Harry- snickers Yeah Draco, I'm the sex god here! falls over laughing And of course I know what WOOT means, I mean… compared to me you are the other team. Okay, okay to dmweasley: You know, I'm beginning to think that Xenos got to have all the fun. I love Blissful for pairing me with Draco. All those other stories where I'm stuck with Ginny or Hermione. gags Yucky. The pairing with Snape isn't so bad, just as long as they give the greasy bat a much needed makeover! n.n

Draco- winces I shouldn't have said anything. I should have known you would have made that perverse! Okay, to Jess the Pirate: twitches Yes, I heard you. Now don't say it again! And of course that insane maniac Blissful likes the constant reviews. It makes her feel special. She's already a sped kid (special educational).

Blissful- throws moldy cheese at Draco XP

Harry- How interesting. giggles insanely Okay, to Dragon Firefairy: Of course people will be able to notice what I am. I mean, I can't just get rid of my wings! I'd have to cut them off. This isn't a normal creature fic, reviewers. I can't turn myself back into a human. All I can do is wear A LOT of clothes. Unless, I'm around our dear friend Draco. wink And I don't think that Draco will stay so nice for very long. He's got to have some of his jerkiness in there. Lol.

Draco- twitch To Serylis: I can't argue with fate! That's the only reason why I'm not fighting this so much. And you have to remember that not much is known about the Guardians of the Souls. I mean, that book didn't tell you EVERYTHING. Like a very important factor about just what a Guardian eats. glares at Harry

Harry- Meep! To Master-of-Wind: I think I like you. hugs Erm yes, when Xenos said that I'd adapt his body, it meant that I would look like him and kind of act like him at times. But I'm still the same old Harry. Just a little bit happier. And yeah, I do have to explain why Blaise and Pansy know all of this. …. I'll explain later, since I didn't write in this chapter. Actually, so I don't forget I'll just tell you now. One of Blaise's ancestors was an innocent who was given the kiss, so therefore, Blaise has a very small percentage of the Guardian's blood in his own blood. But not near enough to make him one. That's how Draco and Pansy know.

Draco- What? Blaise is a freak too? To Brenna8: The only time Harry will ever be submissive is if we bond or mate. He's dominant any other time. extreme glare

Harry- twitch To AmethystxX: Hehehe. Draco can be very deceiving. I mean, he might be all nice around me…. But not when he's around anybody else. snickers

Draco- Potter! Hurry up and thank those SLASH obsessed reviewers.

Harry- And thanks to the following reviewers who reviewed! xXxRi-ChanxXx, Anux, Nienna Celebrindal, Queen of the weird, Path Walker, TinyClownBean1, passionatepixie, Phoegan Leisha, theTigersFire, Jo Raven, Midnight Ryder, Jewely, Alora, D EDMUN, Jolene Kaye, Natasha AKA Tash, Mistress Vamp, Mistress Vamp, and driven to insanity.

"Blah" –speaking

_Blah _–thinking/emphasized word/text from a book/letter

"**_Blah_**" –parseltongue

**Blah blah blah blah blah. **– flashback/dream

Gather round kiddies. It's story time!

* * *

**Light Burns**

Pain. Excruciating pain. He awakened, his skin burning as if balls of fire were pressing against his skin. The skin split over his shoulder blades, two structures of bones building themselves into scaled appendages. His scalp was experiencing a sensation much like the feel of thousands of needles piercing the skin. He arched, but something was constricting him. He couldn't breath. He struggled, but the hold around him only tightened.

Emerald eyes suddenly appeared, the onyx pupils dilated. A hiss escaping him as blinding light momentarily blinded him. He dove into the shadows, his gaze adjusting to the cool darkness. He sighed, but the pain was still there. His skin was raw, blistering as if he had set fire. And before Harry Potter's eyes, onyx scales covered the burns so that the wounds would be protected. Staring in a numb state, he lightly ran his fingertips over the smooth reptilian skin. He raked his fingers through his hair, but found that there was more weight atop his head. He grabbed a jade tinted obsidian lock of hair and pulled it over his shoulder, finding that his hair had subtly changed color and had lengthened.

Attention was ensnared as something moved. A pale being had awakened in the bed. The blonde looked around in slight confusion, then in alarm. Harry did not recognize this man. All he knew was that this man was a possible danger. He pressed his back against the wall as the man leapt out of bed.

Draco stood, scanning the room for the patient. It was obvious to say that Draco had been a tad bit shaken when he had found the soulless man gone from his bed. Finally, Draco saw a pair of luminous green eyes. He paused, dread and elation creating a horrible mix within him. He stepped forward, only to see an animalistic flare of those emerald eyes. A hiss sounded as Draco took a hesitant second step.

"Potter," the blonde called, hoping against hope that he would gain a positive reaction.

Harry froze once he heard the smooth vocals; something akin to electricity shot through his body. Despite what his mind ordered, he leaned closer, still within the shadows. He had learned his lesson from the sunlight, so he would not dare to enter it once again. But this other male did not understand.

"Light… burns," he hissed, testing the new vocals that he had only heard once before.

Draco suddenly realized why Harry hid within the shadows, causing him to mentally roll his eyes. _He can't stand the light_, he thought as he ran to shut the blinds. He threw blankets over the curtains, effectively blocking out the sun. He turned, seeing the raven-haired man crawl out of the shadows. Had it not been for the hospital gown, Draco would have mistaken the creature for Xenos instead of Harry Potter. More scales than before covered the man, but they were slowly receding to reveal shiny, healing flesh that one acquires after a particularly nasty burn.

He watched as Harry wrapped his demonic wings around his lithe body, shielding himself from possible danger. A feral gleam in his eyes kept Draco at a distance. The blonde frowned. He should be getting more of a reaction than this. Did Harry not remember him? _Well, I wouldn't want to remember me either after all the crap I put him through in school._

"Potter, it's me… Draco Malfoy," Draco said, hoping for a humanoid reaction that refused to come forth.

The creature did not even bat an eye as he blankly stared at the alabaster male. Draco sighed and rubbed the back of his head, causing his sleeve to fall to his elbow.

Unknown to Draco, the dragon-like man's eyes immediately focused on the mark that he had made not long ago. He stood, his wings still hugging his form. Draco's attention now ensnared as well, the creature moved forward with the silent grace that only a serpent could possess. He reached forward, running his fingertips over the scaled mark that marred Draco's scarred forearm. Draco suppressed a shudder, feeling the jolt through every fiber of his being. His mind raced back to what he had read about Harry's kind. The mark was only given to the mate of a Guardian. He shivered, but relief flooded through him as human warmth colored Harry's eyes.

"I'm sorry," the man said, running the pad of his thumb over the mark.

Draco once again suppressed the shivers that wracked his body. "It's not yuh-your fault," the blonde replied.

Harry shook his head, sorrow in his luminescent eyes. "I shouldn't have brought you into this," he said, looking down at the other man.

"You can't blame yourself," Draco replied quietly, staring at the floor so that he might avoid Harry's searching eyes.

"Would you rather I blame you?" Harry asked, having no intentions to do just that.

"If you did then it would be easier. I wouldn't worry about you all the time and I'd have an excuse to stay away from you," Draco answered softly.

The blonde stood silent for a moment before leaving, hitting the emergency button as he stepped through the doorway. Harry froze. He had nowhere to go because of the light of day. And if somebody found him… He took off at a run, avoiding the people who were rushing to his ward. He came to a sudden halt upon seeing a figure ahead of him.

"Come, young Harry. You may stay at Hogwarts until everything subsides," the bearded man said, peering over his half-moon spectacles at the Guardian.

Harry, who never learned to apparate, ran to Albus Dumbledore's side. Dumbledore gently gripped Harry's still sore shoulder and apparatated them both to the dungeons of Hogwarts.

"This is the only place in Hogwarts that has not been touched by sunlight. There is a comfortable room next door to the Slytherin Common Room, I am sure you will be able to find it," Albus said before returning to his office.

Harry shook his head and headed towards the Slytherin Common Room, a secret smile on his lips.

_The old coot will never change._

* * *

Draco stared across the room at the two has-beens that called themselves Slytherins. They refused to meet his gaze. When Draco had ever been angry, NO ONE would look him in the eye. Only one person would dare and that was Potter. He shivered slightly, remembering the pleasurable pain that Harry had inflicted upon him by merely touching the mark. He banished the dangerous thoughts from his mind as he refocused on the duo before him. Pansy was biting her claw-like nails, a nasty habit she had acquired at the age of six. Blaise was squirming slightly as if he were not comfortable. Blaise only did that when he had done something the night before. 

Draco scowled, a sound of disgust escaping his lips as he glared at Blaise. "Really, Blaise! Must you bring my attention to the fact that you got fucked in the arse last night?" he exclaimed, shaking his head in agitation.

A red tinge colored the blue-haired man's cheeks before he recomposed himself. "Excuse me, but you didn't seem to mind making that public knowledge in Hogwarts when you were the one who caused it," Blaise replied coolly, his eye twitching slightly.

"That's the past Daisy-Blaisey, get over it," Draco replied, somehow making the ridiculous nickname sound incriminating.

"Shut up, children. Now, do you want to learn more about the Guardians or not?" Pansy retorted, slightly annoyed with the immaturity of the two men.

Draco glared at Pansy for the insult before sighing silently. "Fine. But don't you dare call me that again," Draco replied.

Pansy smirked as she and Blaise grabbed Draco's wrists. Two loud cracks announced their disappearance.

* * *

Harry stood in front of his mirror, running his hands over the scales that adorned his arms. Just an hour ago a fledgling dragon had delivered a large parcel containing numerous sets of Guardian garb along with the customary jewelry. One was a silver, winged serpent that spiraled around his forearm. It marked him as a newborn. Another piece of jewelry was the onyx gem coated bicep band that told others that he was born of the kiss. The red line of scales that trailed from his sternum to his naval told males and females alike that he had not yet mated or claimed territory. 

He sighed as he smoothed the skirt that hung from the cut of his hipbones. He shook his head and pulled his hair back into a leather strip. He flexed his wings, the emerald scales gleaming in the dim light.

His gaze shot away from the mirror as he heard someone knock on the wall beside the portrait. "**_Open_**," he hissed to the portrait of Salazar Slytherin.

In an instant he was blinded by a mass of brown and amethyst as he was knocked to the ground by a small figure. Tear filled doe-eyes stared into his own, the brunette stifling a sob.

"Oh Harry, you've finally come back!" the woman cried.

The woman was dressed in purple robes that brought attention to her chestnut brown hair. Hermione. A chuckle sounded from the other side of the room. A redhead picked Hermione up before holding out a freckled, tan hand to help Harry up. Ron. Harry smiled and took the offered hand in his own.

"Thanks, Ron," came his reply.

"Harry, Professor Dumbledore told us about… you know," Hermione said, hesitantly reaching out to touch the scales of his wing.

Harry smirked, sending a wink towards Ron and moved his wing, causing Hermione to yelp and jump into Ron's awaiting arms. A deep chuckle escaped the Guardian's lips as he held his arms out to his friend.

"Come on, 'Mione. It was just a little joke," Harry said.

Hermione expressed a feeble smile and stepped into her old friend's embrace.

"It's been so long," she whispered, tears escaping her eyes.

"And apparently it has done you well. You look brilliant, Hermione," Harry replied, holding her at arms length so that he might look at her properly.

Hermione blushed with modesty, a giggle escaping her. "And you haven't changed a bit, I see," she replied as she poked his chest, not referring to his physical state.

Ron laughed. "Still flaming as ever, just a little bit happier than you were at Hogwarts," Ron exclaimed, but soon wished he had kept his mouth shut.

At his words, Harry sobered, his gaze finding the stone floor. Ron immediately realized his mistake, regret nawing at his heart. "I-I'm sorry Harry… I didn't mean— "

"No, Ron, it's okay. You're right. I'm different compared to myself eight years ago," Harry replied soflty, never once lifting his gaze.

Hermione gently gripped Harry's chin, lifting so that she might look into his eyes. "Harry, you've been given a second chance to truly live. Voldemort is long gone. Do not live unhappily as before," she said, her voice soothing, causing a small smile to grace the raven-haired man's lips.

"Thanks, 'Mione," he replied, before turning his gaze to Ron. "Come on. The sun has set and I have hours until I must return to the castle," Harry said.

"You might want to at least put a robe on over that skirt, mate. It's not every day a wizard wears a skirt," Ron said, chuckling.

Harry laughed and ran into his room to put on normal clothing, leaving on his jewelry. He returned to the sitting room, looking normal with his wings hidden by his robe.

"Let's go."

* * *

A/N: So how's that for waking up. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! SOMEONE needs to feed those two healthy food, seeing as how the only think I'll give them is dessert. wink We all like our sweets, especially when it involves Harry and Draco. 


	8. Less Talking More Kissing

**The Dementor's Kiss**

Written by: Blissful Darkness

Rated: R

Disclaimer: I highly doubt that JKR would be eating Reese's Peanut Butter Eggs whilst her dad unloads the dishwasher. And I doubt she would be replying to neomails on neopets, and checking her email account for new reviews for her fanfiction. So, obviously, I am not JKR. My hair's prettier! XD

Author's note: Eighth installment! I'm sorry to those of you who could not review the last chapter. But hey! I got a whole bunch of new reviewers, so I'm good:) Let's just hope those reviewers will stick around. Just remember, if you review then Draco and Harry will reply to some of your reviews and thanking you if they did not reply to your review. But alas, today there will be no replies or thanking. I am typing in the middle of the night, and I really can't open my email to do this. Sorry, I hope this won't happen again! Please review as usual!

"Blah" –speaking

_Blah _–thinking/emphasized word/text from a book/letter

"**_Blah_**" –parseltongue

**Blah blah blah blah blah. **– flashback/dream

Gather round kiddies. It's story time!

Less Talking More Kissing 

His breath suddenly left him as Draco stared into monstrous golden eyes. He did not move once as the beast's nostrils flared. A test. Deep rumbling from the reptilian monster's throat made Draco's heart race as the dragon spread its golden wings. Pansy and Blaise had bowed down on one knee, but Draco had not. He bowed to nothing. The blonde waited with baited breath, his eyes becoming dry from the effort of trying not to blink.

Finally, Draco blinked. And within the blink of an eye a man stood before him, golden eyes bearing into him. The man was obviously at least fifty years old in appearance, but he was beautiful. His silver-white hair was cut short and brushed back away from his angular face. The silver scales that adorned his body contrasted against the native tan of his skin. Gold and silver jewelry decorated his bare torso, which was firmly muscled despite his age. Just by looking at the shining metals and gems, Draco could tell that this Guardian of the Soul was the oldest of them all. He was the first, the ancient. Dressed in the traditional garb of a Guardian, the man held the presence of an immortal elder.

The man smiled, but his lips never moved from their solitary line. He held out his hand in greeting, Bringing Draco's attention to the fact that the skin of his hand held no lines engraved within them that every human is born with. Not a single crease in the skin, except for the fine crows feet that gentled his foreboding golden eyes.

Draco snapped out of his current daze, taking the proffered hand in his own. The skin was cool to the touch, which soon was replaced by a kind warmth that soothed the miniature bumps that arose on Draco's arms.

"Hello, Draco," the man said, his voice holding a wisdom that no one else could possess.

The blonde did not even question as to how the immortal knew his name. One came to expect the "wise people" to know your name even if they've never met you before. It seemed an instinct for the noble elders that were famous for being "all-knowing."

Draco remained silent until he remembered that Pansy and Blaise were still kneeling on the ground, their heads bowed in respect. He scowled, his gaze narrowing on the duo. "Get up, the both of you!" Draco ordered, annoyed with their submissive attitudes.

Blaise looked to his leader, his aquamarine eyes nervous with question. The Guardian slowly nodded his head once to display his assent, allowing both Pansy and Blaise to stand. Blaise immediately sent Draco a well-deserved glare for disrespecting the oldest of his heritage. Draco met the glare with cool, emotionless mercury pools.

"You know, it would have been nice if you had at least said hello," Blaise growled, swinging a lock of azure hair out of his vision.

"That's the problem. I'm not nice," Draco replied, an unsettling sneer curling his pale lips.

Pansy rolled her eyes and slapped the two men upside the head. "Shut up, the both of you. Blaise calm down. Draco, say hello," Pansy ordered, placing her hands on her hips, a telltale sign that the typical woman's heated anger was rising.

Draco sighed. "What's your name?" he asked, not a single tone of inquisitiveness in his voice.

"I am Zoltar de Nox. But you may call me Zoltar," the Guardian said, a miniature smile upon his lips.

"That's nice. Now can you tell me what I want to know? I didn't come here to stand around and chat," Draco replied with snide vocals, not once caring about whether this dragon-man would eventually kill him for his ignorance.

The older man nodded, briefly turning his attention towards the duo that had put Draco in this situation. "Blaise, your great-great-great-great-uncle is within the western caves. You may take Pansy with you," Zoltar said, his gaze steady upon the two.

Blaise nodded, knowing a dismissal when he heard one. The pair took a beaten path down the mountain, soon becoming a tiny speck in Draco's vision. Draco returned his gaze to the elder, his eyes blank of any expression.

"The book. It left out so many details. It didn't say what you eat, what your powers are, how you survived the ice age. Blaise told me you existed before the winter came," Draco said as Zoltar lead him down the mountain.

"Muggles nor wizards could know all about us. Vampires and werewolves are still feared and discriminated against. It would be far worse for us. Those creatures have the camouflage of a human body. We do not," Zoltar explained, walking slowly—silently beside Draco.

"But why? Centaurs are accepted," the blonde protested.

Zoltar shook his head, a sigh escaping him. "Yes, but centaurs do not have to drink unicorn blood. Human and animal blood can sustain us, but we cannot live on it. It is like a human. He cannot survive without food and water. When he has no food, the water satisfies his hunger. But soon the loss of energy and nutrients take the toll on his body. He dies. Such is the case of unicorn blood. Human food and blood will satisfy us, but the unicorn blood gives our bodies the proper nutrients to live," he explained.

They were nearing the mammoth opening of a huge cave, which held one family of the dragon. Zoltar's family.

"The unicorn blood curses us just as well as any other man. Tis the reason why they say that one whose soul is resurrected will suffer the consequences. A half-life, they call it. A life when no pleasure can be satisfied, no hunger calmed, the thirst eternally parched. That is until a Guardian finds his soul mate. The soul mate can pleasure the Guardian—satisfy him in all ways. A Guardian's life is then fulfilled."

"And what of the offspring of two Guardians?" Draco asked, coming to a halt at the entrance to the cave alongside Zoltar.

"They are fine until they reach the age of adulthood, which is sixteen. They do not require unicorn blood until that age, for they look human. All they need is normal food and drink," the Guardian explained.

Draco fell silent, mulling over this new information. He frowned, one of his other questions surfacing in his mind.

"How did you survive the ice age?" Draco asked, brows puckering in his confusion.

"Evolution. Since I am immortal, my body must adapt to my surroundings. Otherwise I would still look like a Cro-Magnon," Zoltar chuckled before continuing. "I took to the water, my wings shrunk, my legs became fins, and my tail became a propelling fin. Other dragons did the same as I. That is why there are sea serpents. When the ice age ended, I immerged and took to the jungles of Japan. My legs had returned, and my scales worked well as camouflage in the bamboo. Eventually I came here, to the mountains. Humans drove us away."

"Zoltar, you speak of humans driving us away, and yet you bring one here," came a ghosting voice of haunting melody.

A shiver passed down Draco's spine. A small fire sat in the middle of the cave, casting shadows. The presence of something huge came near, bringing a shadow. And from that monstrous shadow stepped forward a middle-aged woman, white streaks of old age striped her red autumn leaf hair. Her cinnamon brown eyes reflected in her wings. She was beauteous in her flowing white gown. The sheer fabric was cut in layers, the shortest piece falling to mid thigh. The dress did not cling to the body, so a gold material had been tied about the waist. Golden clasps bunched the material over her shoulders, which gently pronounced her swan neck. The woman held a demanding, powerful yet maternal presence, causing an instant sense of respect to flood Draco's mind.

"No, my love. The consort came in search of answers about his newborn mate. Am I correct?" the question was directed towards Draco, who nodded in affirmation.

"This is the second human who has found us. Maybe we should leave again. Humans draw nearer with each passing year," the woman said, worry tingeing her vocals.

"Calm, Thera. The child within your womb makes you restless. Harm will not come to us," Zoltar said, soothing his mate.

Draco frowned, returning his gaze to Zoltar's mate. The woman looked to be eight months pregnant. _She will lay her egg soon_ he realized. The redhead rested her hand on the swell of her stomach, instinctively wrapping her wings around her front as she warily studied Draco.

_I wonder if Harry will do that_ he thought, but then quickly abolished the thought as something awakened from its nap. (A/N: Lol. A subtle hint.)

"Draco, we have to go! Potter was caught in Hogsmeade!" Blaise yelled as he ran into the cave alongside Pansy.

Draco's eyes widened before returning his gaze to Zoltar. The older man nodded. "I will send my children with you. They will help you calm him," he said. "Driretlan! Inferna! Go with Draco to help Harry. Merlin knows he'll need it," Zoltar called.

Two figures flew into the cave. The female's body was completely covered with her fire red scales. Gold was embedded into her front torso, where the scales were not as strong. Her autumn red hair flowed free over her shoulders. Her golden wings were powerfully built to fit her small weight. She possessed the same aura as her mother, save for the maternal nature.

The male, also completely scaled, wore leather britches. His scales were a dust brown, as was his hair, which was spiked haphazardly. The hairstyle roughened his appearance, otherwise his cinnamon brown eyes made him look gentle—harmless. His cinnamon wings were much larger than his sister's, but only because he had the build of his father.

They stood together, waiting for Draco to apparate them. Draco walked to their side, sending a brief glance towards Pansy and Blaise. "Stay if you want, but I must leave." The duo merely blinked, confusion evident.

"Harry's in trouble."

_

* * *

Earlier:_

Harry sat down at the table that Ron and Hermione had chosen. They had been there for hours, and the table was already littered with empty shot glasses and glass mugs. Hermione was two sheets to the wind as Ron whispered into her ear, making her explode into giggles every few seconds. It was amusing to see the two so drunk. They could not handle their liquor. Harry sipped his firewhiskey, aimlessly tuning the happy couple out only to pick up on another conversation.

"… I'd like to get my hands on him…"

"Yeah, Lucius always told us how perfect the brat was."

"Totally flawless, Lucius never did let him scar afterwards."

"What ever happened to him?"

"Disappeared after Potter killed the Dark Lord. We suspect the poor lad was crushed when his master was defeated. Haven't seen a single hair from that pretty blonde head since…"

Harry's black brows furrowed as he listened closer. Who were they talking about?

"Not so fast Brutus, he was spotted leaving Mungo's. Supposedly he looked torn apart, angry. Clutching his arm. I say he tried to kill Potter but he was almost caught."

"But Potter awakened this morning. That Skeeter woman wrote about his disappearance from his bed."

"Do I look like I care? All I know is Malfoy's still out there."

"No, he's not a Malfoy anymore. Lucius disowned him before he was killed by some idiot from the light…"

They're talking about Draco he thought as he turned his gaze towards the men. 

"I'd like to mark up that body. Leave a few bruises. Too bad his father took him before anyone else could. Would have been great to take his innocence."

"Yeah right. Draco Malfoy innocent? That's a laugh. Everyone knows he was the Dark Lord's bitch."

"Yeah and now that he's gone, Draco's for the taking."

Furious heat had built within Harry with each passing word. They were talking about Draco. _His Draco_. A growl was barely controlled as he stood.

"Hey, mate! Where are you going?" Ron called.

Harry ignored Ron, seeing red as the ex-death eaters continued to talk about his mate. He came closer, a feral gleam in his eyes.

"Bet he's got a nice set of lungs. The skinny blondes always do."

"Yeah, and he'll have strong legs from all that quidditch from school."

"Worthy fuck."

Harry hissed and pounced on the man who spoke last, baring his fangs. His emerald eyes glowed with fury as black claws replaced his nails, digging into the skin of the man's shoulders. All human thought escaped Harry as his emerald wings expanded to their full wingspan, tearing apart his robe and shirt. His black scales spread across his skin in defense, covering every square inch. His eyes became something akin to snake eyes. He hissed once more, grabbing the man's throat.

"You will not TOUCH Draco," he hissed, clenching his grip so that his claws sheeting themselves in the man's neck.

The man struggled in vain, pinned to the ground despite Harry's lightweight. Three men, unknown to Harry, crept forward and grabbed Harry by the biceps. Harry growled and swiped at one of the men, leaving four deep cuts. One of the cuts actually displayed bone. The rest of the deatheaters leapt on him, forcing him against the wall. He yelped as his back hit an edge in the stone wall. The point did not penetrate the thickest scales on his back, but it didn't mean that it didn't hurt like hell.

"**_He is MY mate_**," Harry hissed, struggling against his captors.

One of the men chuckled, a hungry gleam in his eyes. "What? You are fighting a battle that you already lost."

"NO! He's mine, and you'll never have him!" Harry yelled, lashing out once more, cutting the man from his brow to his jaw.

Harry, doing anything to free himself, spread his wings, sending about four men across the room. He knocked off the other two and fled, running out of the Three Broomsticks. His gaze immediately turned to the sky, seeing the first rays of light on the horizon. His eyes widened as he searched for shelter.

_The Shrieking Shack_ was his only human thought before he ran to the dilapidated house. He locked himself in and ran to the darkest room he could find. He huddled in a corner, wrapping his wings around his body. The dragon within him had completely taken over, leaving him without any rational thought. If he had not been like this, he would have thought to floo to the dungeons of Hogwarts.

That was where Draco found him, Harry's emerald eyes cautious. A cornered animal was always dangerous. Even one who is left human. Draco stood with Inferna and Driretlan, the two Guardians staring at Harry with something akin to sorrow in their masked eyes. Inferna moved forward, dropping to her knees before him. She took him into her arms as if he were a child, wrapping her wings around him. She ran her fingers through his hair, singing a haunting song of parseltongue into Harry's ear. But apparently the song was only haunting to Draco. Harry calmed, that animalistic gleam disappearing from his eyes.

Harry looked up, seeing the various styles of jewelry on Driretlan. He saw that the older Guardian did not have the characteristic red scales on his lower abdomen, so Harry labeled him as safe… for the moment. A sense of warmth heated Harry's body when his gaze landed on Draco. Draco shifted slightly, half of him wishing he had not been so rash as to come here. But the other half of him caused him to move closer—caused the corner of his mouth to move towards the heavens.

Harry looked to Inferna, communicating his thanks through his eyes. He extricated himself from her adopting embrace. Moving towards Draco, he hesitated slightly. Draco's head tilted to the side slightly, a frown on his lips.

"What happened?" he asked, the receding scales on Harry's back revealing a large bruise.

"The death eaters. They spoke of you… in the cruelest way. Spoke of what Lucius did to you; what they wanted to do to you," Harry replied, his voice breaking when he spoke of Lucius.

Draco sighed, raking his hand through his hair. "You heard about that, huh?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah," Harry replied dejectedly.

Awkward silence ensued before Draco looked at his watch. Noon. "Come on. Let's get you back to Hogwarts," Draco said.

Seeing floo powder above the fireplace, he threw some into a newly made fire. The two older Guardians went through first. Draco waited a moment before taking Harry's arm, leading him into the fireplace.

"Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office!" he commanded.

Harry was never graceful when it came to floo. He fell onto the floor, accidentally bringing Draco with him. The blonde, coincidentally, landed on top of Harry, momentarily knocking the breath out of him. Harry immediately apologized, afraid that he might unknowingly push Draco away. Draco shook his head and stood, brushing himself off before holding his hand out to help Harry up.

"It's alright Potter," Draco said as he pulled Harry to his feet.

Albus Dumbledore watched from the top of his staircase, a knowing smile on his aged face.

"I'm sorry I got you into all of this, Draco," Harry said quietly.

"Go down to the dungeons Potter. I have no wish to talk to you," Draco said, his eyes masked.

Harry's gaze was downcast as he headed towards the door. Draco watched him with scrutinizing eyes as Harry left. He rolled his eyes and grabbed Harry's wrist before the Guardian could open the door. He pulled him back, firmly pressing his lips against Harry's.

_I don't want to talk to you Potter. I want to kiss you._

* * *

A/N: So, how was that? Review! 


	9. Mutts and Smut

**The Dementor's Kiss**

Written by: Blissful Darkness

Rated: R

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. I have no more many than two cents that sit in my bookbag. So, I could not possibly be JKR.

Author's note: Ninth installment! I am SO sorry that this chapter came out so short. I think it is because I didn't get as many reviews I had hoped for. So think about it folks, if you review (longer reviews too) then I will write longer chapters filled with Slashy goodness. Hehehe. Plus, this chapter is a bit smutty. Tell me what you liked… what you didn't like. I wasn't so sure about how I wrote the two… but yeah. Oh! Almost forgot. If anyone is willing to beta my chapters, please leave your email address in your review. I have a problem with catching my own typos. Like in the last chapter. It said ham instead of harm, but I fixed it. Draco and Harry will be replying to some of the reviews and thanking all others whose review's they did not answer.

Harry- To Snoopy Sayles: Heh. For a minute there I thought your pen name was droopy sails. Heh. Sorry, I think I might have been a blonde in my past life. Yeah, I thought I would be depressed too when I woke up… but how could I be depressed when Draco's cuddling me?

Draco- twitches Must you bring up that humiliating moment in my life? To TheArtDisarray – Yes, that did sound ridiculous, didn't it? Well, Blissful fixed it nonetheless. She wanted to leave it in, but she didn't want people to think that was actually supposed to be in there. Ham will not come to us. snorts

Blissful- Shut up Draco before you start sounding like someone from the middle class.

Harry- snickers Yeah Draco, when did you start snorting? Heh, on to passionate pixie: Blaise knows the other dragons because there was a Guardian somewhere far back in his heritage. Yeah, weird isn't it. Pansy just knows the Guardians because she goes everywhere with Daisy-Blaisey.

Draco- winces I suggest you not call Blaise that when he's around. Okay, to redfox13: You didn't review chapter eight. sticks tongue out You should have reviewed for that one, then you would have made Blissful happy. THEN she wouldn't have stuffed Potter and me into a closet with a dozen of different flavored whipped cream cans.

Blissful- XD

Harry- That was fun… to Anux: Yes, poor Draco was raped. By his father, too. And by Moldymort. sighes Wish I could have helped him.

Draco- glares Shut up Potter. If I wanted your heroism and pity, then I would have asked for it. To redfox13: Wait. Why am I replying to you again? You don't deserve my words. Oh. Heh. You reviewed chapter eight. Sorry. hides

Harry- falls over laughing You just made a completely arse out of yourself, Draco.

Draco- Shut up and thank the people, Potter, before I strangle you.

Harry- twitches Thanks to the following reviewers who reviewed! Amerie, Mitsuki Ashya, Allaye Riddle, KatFay, Jess the Pirate, driven to insanity, Angel-Wings6, tessa3, Largo-sensei, woodzgurrl, DemonRogue, firestar, Dragon Firefairy, theTigersFire, Midnight Ryder, AloraBraken, violet7amethyst, Mistress Vamp, Ashes of Stars, dmweasley,

"Blah" –speaking

_Blah _–thinking/emphasized word/text from a book/letter

"**_Blah_**" –parseltongue

**Blah blah blah blah blah. **– flashback/dream

Gather round kiddies. It's story time!

* * *

Mutts and Smut

Neither seemed to move, their lips still firmly locked. Draco seemed adamant to not move his lips any further. Once the shock melted, an evil smirk crossed Harry's mind. Without moving his lips, he pressed his body closer to Draco's. The blonde instantly moved backwards, his lips still glued to Harry's. Harry opened his eyes, only to meet Draco's defiant glare. Draco was determined not to make the next move, which required moving his lips.

With a mental chuckle, Harry moved forward once more. Draco moved away again. Harry repeated the process until he had backed Draco up against the wall. Draco writhed slightly, realizing that there was not a pocket of air between his and Harry's bodies. The temperature of the room rose as Harry ran his fingertips down the back of Draco's arm. A shiver wracked Draco's body as Harry's touch moved hellwards. Finally, as if an eternity had passed, Harry's fingertips slid across the small patch of scales that claimed Draco's forearm.

Draco gasped as the intense sensations rushed his senses, his spine becoming rigid. That was all Harry needed as he slid through Draco's slightly parted lips to explore the damp cave of the blonde's mouth. Draco retaliated, and the battle for dominance began. It seemed neither would surrender, so they found other means to dominate the other. Harry grabbed Draco by the (A/N: not what you are thinking) hands, lacing their fingers, before pulling their joined fists above their heads. Harry had effectively pinned Draco's arms to the wall. Draco attacked by rocking his hips forward, grinding his hips against Harry's. This elicited a groan from the Guardian.

A polite cough interrupted the heated moment, causing the two to immediately jump apart. Both of their faces were flushed from embarrassment and lack of oxygen. Albus Dumbledore stood at the top of the staircase that led to his astronomy room, an amused twinkle in his gentle blue eyes. He chuckled, that damnable all-knowing look on his face.

"Mr. Malfoy, your room has been prepared. It is two quarters from the Slytherin common room. Your mother expressed the wish to be in Ravenclaw, so she will be in the Ravenclaw tower," Albus said, barely containing the smile on his face.

Harry snorted, immediately covering his nose and mouth when Draco glanced in his direction. Did Draco know that his quarters would be right next to Harry's? One look at Dumbledore told him that Draco did not know. Harry could practically read the words in the Headmaster's eyes. _Surprise him_. He shook his head, glancing towards Draco. Draco was glaring at the floor, the faintest of blushes on his cheeks.

"Mr. Potter, why don't you show Draco to his quarters?" Dumbledore suggested, an innocent smile on his lips.

Draco immediately looked up, a death glare set in his expression to kill. Dumbledore was unfazed by the hate filled stare, instead dismissing them with a nod towards the door. Draco's lips thinned ever so slightly as they pressed into a thin line.

Harry shrugged and left the room—Draco following begrudgingly. The two walked in silence, Draco's footfalls heavy whilst Harry's could barely be heard.

"I don't like the idea of you being half of an animal. What if you get the crazy notion to bite me?" Draco drawled in his irritability.

Harry's eyes were blank in thought before a slow smirk curled his lips. "From what you said back in school, I figured you liked it rough," Harry purred in return.

It took a moment for Harry to realize that Draco had stopped dead in his tracks, his mercury gray eyes wide in astonishment. The raven-haired man turned, his gargoyle-like wings twisting around his lightly muscled form.

"Draco?" he called, unsure as to the reason why the blonde had stopped moving.

"Did you just _smirk_?" Draco asked, an incredulous expression on his face.

"Erm, no. I smiled slyly," Harry replied, his gaze shifting from anything and somehow avoiding Draco.

"But Harry Potter does NOT smirk," Draco retorted, his arrogance returning full speed.

"Who are you to tell me what I can and what I can't do?" Harry snarled, his emerald eyes narrowing.

"I'm Draco, here to tell you what you can and what you can't do," Draco replied in a smart-elec tone.

"Don't get smart with me, Draco," Harry warned.

"Too late, Potter. I have far more brain cells than you could ever have," Draco replied, a sneer in place.

"Draco…" the Guardian warned once again, his hands curling into fists.

"Ooo, scary Potter. You've got me shivering in my boots," Draco said, feigning fright.

"I'll give you something to shiver over," Harry growled under his breath before pinning Draco against the wall.

He ravished Draco's neck with his lips, his body pressed against the blonde's. An earth-shattering moan escaped Draco, causing him to throw his head back to allow Harry more access. Draco's hands roamed each and every contour of Harry's body, as if he were a blind man trying to identify another by only touch. Despite the fact that Draco was pressed firmly against the wall, he was still able to rotate his hips, causing a hiss of pleasure to escape Harry. Harry slipped his hand beneath the waistband of Draco's pants, committing a sinful act that caused a guttural moan to escape Draco's lips.

They froze, however, when they heard another presence. A meow sounded as light began to grow at the end of the corridor. Draco became rigid, his eyes wide with slight fear. "Potter, we have to move. It's Filch," Draco hissed, worry in his eyes.

"I'm way ahead of you," Harry said before pulling Draco through an old, rotting door.

Filch rounded the corner, scanning the area for intruders. Mrs. Norris meowed, her keen yellow eyes focused on the door. The ancient feline hissed, knowing what exactly was behind that door.

Draco sighed in relief, leaning his forehead against the door. "That man will scare us no matter how old we are," the blonde breathed.

"Uh, Draco?" came Harry's hesitant question as he prodded Draco's shoulder, which quickly irritated the pale blonde.

"What?" he growled.

"I'm not so sure this was a good place to hide," Harry said, a quake in his voice.

"And why do you say that?" Draco asked, his eyes narrowing in annoyance.

"Because there are two three-headed dogs staring at us."

Draco spun around, his eyes widening somewhat comically before leaping into Harry's arms like a damsel in distress.

"RUN!"

* * *

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know what you thought about the smut. 


	10. Chapter 10

**The Dementor's Kiss**

Written by: Blissful Darkness

Rated: R

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot and the Guardians are mine! I got grounded for two months. Things like that don't happen to JKR, so I could not possibly be her.

Author's note: Tenth installment! Once again I must beg for your forgiveness over such a long wait. I kind of got grounded again, and I won't be able to post next weekend because I'll be on vacation. Forgive me? I'll make up for it. See, I already figured out how I was going to bring in the evil people. Hehehe. I've got it all figured out. Also, I've brought some angst into the story through this chapter. I was in such a hurry to get this chapter out, that this chapter wasn't as long as I had hoped it to be. But hey! At least I have some ideas for the next chapter! Draco and Harry will be replying to some of the reviews and thanking all others whose review's they did not answer.

Harry- We're back! Hehehe. To ThePurpleEmperor- LOL! You called Draco a wimp! HAHAHA! Draco! You've been called a wimp!

Draco- twitch Shut up, Potter. To TinyClownBean1 – Once again, I must ask you people. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? Yes, I may be sexy, but Potter and I are not a sexy couple. ERGH! Get over this stupid obsession. I will not have kids with Potter!

Blissful- Hypocrite. You are the one who snogged Harry!

Harry- laughs evilly Ooooo! She told you! Heh, on to fragonknight01: Blissful says you can borrow the plot, as long as you give credit to her in your story. Lol.

Draco- double eye twitch To noali: Okay. Let me explain this to you. Harry is dominant in all situations, except when he decides to bond with his mate. OR if he wants another kid. Does that explain it? And you're right about the whole family helping thing.

Harry- Ooo, I like this next review. To RoganLuvr: Kids! Gotta love him. Sadly, it will be a while before Draco and I mate. There is just too much angst to get over before we can jump in bed. Lol. Of course, my heat if coming soon. Hehehe.

Draco- Dear Merlin! I will not be the father of Potter's kids. And I refuse to mate with him! To Master-of-Wind: I think you are the only male reviewer in all of this craziness. Why don't you hook up with Potter? And ew, you're getting horny over me and Potter. I can understand why if it were only me… but Potter? Yuck.

Harry- snickers To Largo-sensei: Blissful is a young lady. Hehehe. She's seventeen. So yeah. hugs Blissful Don't you just love her for writing about Draco and I like this?

Draco- Shut up, Potter. To Without Permission: Wow, you really have missed a couple of chapters. Thank Merlin! But why did you have to go read them? Oh well. You're not the only one who slacked off. pokes Blissful, but gets smacked by said person

Harry- falls over laughing To redfox13: Hey, Blissful! You never did get around to our living arrangements!

Draco- Shut up and thank the people, Potter, before I strangle you.

Harry- twitches Thanks to the following reviewers who reviewed! Lotrox, A.O.T.I.F., tessa3, CarnaMun, Angel-Wings6, Lela951, Mitsuki Ashya, lonlyheart, 3Ddog, lonelyheart, angelkitty77, AloraBraken, dmweasley, Jess the Pirate, KatFay, Ashes of Stars, midnightprowler, Mistress Vamp, violet7amethyst, Anux, Dragon Firefairy, Natasha AKA Tash, clear venom, black-ravenrose and elvengoddess696.

Blissful- And a huge thanks to zerocool, my beloved male cousin, for reading and reviewing my story… seeing as he is the straightest guy I know. Love ya zerocool!

"Blah" –speaking

_Blah _–thinking/emphasized word/text from a book/letter

"**_Blah_**" –parseltongue

**Blah blah blah blah blah. **– flashback/dream

Gather round kiddies. It's story time!

**

* * *

**

Memories

_Last time on The Dementor's Kiss:_

"_Uh, Draco?" came Harry's hesitant question as he prodded Draco's shoulder, which quickly irritated the pale blonde._

"_What?" he growled._

"_I'm not so sure this was a good place to hide," Harry said, a quake in his voice._

"_And why do you say that?" Draco asked, his eyes narrowing in annoyance._

"_Because there are two three-headed dogs staring at us."_

_Draco spun around, his eyes widening somewhat comically before leaping into Harry's arms like a damsel in distress._

"_RUN!"_

* * *

Harry watched silently as Draco's chest rose and fell in slumber. The pale blonde was sleeping on Harry's couch, curled up in a fetal position. A small smile graced his lips. Only Draco could look so ethereal in his deepest rest. An angelic pout tugged at the blonde's lips. With every exhale of breath, a lock of Draco's platinum hair would flutter heavenwards. If ever he had to sneeze, his nose would twitch to dispel the urge. And in his arms, a pillow was squeezed. These were just a few of Draco's sleep activities.

Harry sighed as he returned to his letter. He was writing to Zoltar so that he might thank him for his jewelry and the Guardian wardrobe. Also, he was curious as to why Fluffy had returned to Hogwarts. Along with a pup. Err… pups? Were they guarding something, or had they always been there? Had the Sorcerer's Stone really been destroyed? Maybe the Mirror of Erised was there! The sudden urge to see the mirror arose within him, but was quelled when someone spoke behind him.

"You are welcome for the clothing and jewels, young Xenos," said a clear baritone voice.

Harry spun, only to meet the blinkless gaze of golden orbs. The Most Ancient stood before him dressed in a modern style of dress. Perfectly fitted jeans clad the man's ass, while a black cashmere sweater with rolled up sleeves clothed the flawless torso. Had it not been for the hawk-like eyes, Harry would have mistaken Zoltar for Draco's grandfather. The thought of Draco all but forced Harry to look at his soon-to-be mate. His heart melted at the sight of Draco's child-like appearance.

"You will be going into heat, next week. I hope you have prepared Draco and yourself for it," Zoltar commented, the tiniest of smiles on his solemn lips as eat flushed Harry's cheeks. "Now, come now, Harry. I only spoke of discussing your heat with Draco," the ancient Guardian drawled with a blossoming smirk upon his lips.

"Um, we r-really haven't talked about i-it. I didn't realize i-it would happen so soon," Harry stammered, his gaze flickering towards Draco once more.

"Then I suggest that you at least form a friendship with Draco. If not, you might scar him far worse than he has done himself," Zoltar advised, placing a fatherly hand against Harry's shoulder.

"What do I do?" the dark-haired man asked, a shadow darkening his eyes as he thought of the thin white lines that marred Draco's arms. "Why did he do it?" he added, his gaze locked on the blonde, who had begun to groan and move in his sleep.

"Find out why he does it. Help him. You're not a Guardian of the Soul for nothing. You entered Draco's dream once. You can do it again," Zoltar explained calmly as he, too, watched Draco.

"But how?" Harry asked in return.

"You have a mental link with Draco. It was created when the mark was given. Delve into your own mind, and you will find Draco," was all Zoltar said before he vanished without a sound.

"I have got to find out how he does that. You can't apparate or disapparate on school grounds," Harry muttered to himself.

He sighed and took a seat in the armchair by the fire. Closing his eyes, Harry surpassed his current thoughts and memories. Soon, he was within the labyrinth of his own psyche. It seemed an hour had passed when he finally found the passage to Draco, when in reality it took only a minute. The door was pure white with a black handle. He tried the door, but, as Harry should have known, it was locked. After several tries, a sigh of defeat escaped the adult's lips. He sat down, resting his forehead against the door. The raven-haired man glared at the door handle. And before his eyes, a silver snake that had been painted onto the knob appeared. The snake was small—yet incredibly detailed. Harry could almost count every scale upon the serpentine body.

"**_Draco, my dragon, must you be so difficult?_**" Harry hissed, a smirk upon his lips.

A gentle click sounded within the doorknob. Only the slightest nudge caused the door to open. A small child stood in the doorway, his large mercury eyes staring up into Harry's own eyes. A mussed disarray of fine, pale hair framed the toddler's angular features. A miniature hand came to reach heavenwards, innocence in the boy's expression.

"Will you hold my hand? I'm afwaid," the child pleaded, a sniffle escaping him.

In his confusion, Harry allowed the boy to grasp two of his fingers. The toddler moved along, an unsettling adulthood within those silver pools. The child had a determination that seemed inhuman for any youth as he opened a door that Harry had never seen before. The boy turned back to Harry, a frown on his pale lips.

"You won't like this," the child warned, his chin trembling ever so slightly.

"What do you hide?" Harry asked gently, his brow furrowing.

The child sighed warily, gesturing through the door. Harry looked into the room, to see a young boy—maybe at the age of five—holding a small, pure white kitten with a golden blonde forepaw. A giggle sounded from the boy as the kitten licked his cheek.

"Hush, Draco. Not so loud," came an urgent whisper from across the room. A beautiful woman sat in the corner, wringing her hands nervously as she listened for her husband. She held her arm over her stomach, as if she were hiding something. She wore her night robe over her satin nightdress, the terry cloth robe wrapped around her body. Her skin, though it had always been pale, seemed even paler than usual—an unhealthy white.

The mother and son suddenly froze as a cane stepped out of the shadows. A man followed the concealed weapon as the kitten whined softly in fear. Draco took the kitten into his small arms, trying not to look into his father's eyes.

"What is that?" Lucius snapped, his silver eyes flashing dangerously as he hovered over the small boy.

"It's a kitty cat, Father. I named her Jewel," Draco replied quietly as he tried to comfort the quaking cat.

"How sweet," his father drawled with a sneer. "Kill it."

Tears spilled from the child's eyes as he hugged the cat closer. His chin quivered when he looked up at his father.

"I-I can't. I won't. I love her!" Draco cried to his father.

Lucius' eyes immediately narrowed at the mention of love. He grabbed Draco by his hair and pulled the young blonde closer. "Love is weakness, you little shit. Kittens are muggle pets. No one in my family will be in contact with anything muggle," Lucius spat before throwing Draco to the ground. "Kill it," he hissed.

"NO!" Draco cried, sobs escaping the child.

"Kill it or I'll kill your mother!" Lucius yelled.

Tears fell as Draco looked from his mother to his kitten. He choked back a sob as he took the kitten into his arms. Then, with heartbreaking sorrow in his eyes, Draco snapped the feline's neck to the side. The child ran to his mother, his tears wetting her robe.

"Out. Your mother and I need to have a little talk," Lucius ordered, twirling his cane in his hand as he glared at his wife.

Draco knew what was planned for his mother, but he obeyed when Narcissa ushered him out of the room. It wasn't long before Draco could hear his mother's screams two floors down.

An unborn child was lost that night.

* * *

A/N: So… what did you think. It's not much… but I had to make the plot progress. I hope you all review! 


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys, this is a must read note.

As of now, this story has been stopped completely. It's been about two years since I've last updated. I left a lot of people hanging. I've been developing my writing skills ever since, and I've finally decided to edit the entire story and continue writing. Keep in mind, as the story progresses I will be making some major changes. The original villain I had in mind no longer appeals to me, so I've decided to cut her out. I don't have a complete plan, but what's a story where you have everything planned out?

So, I'd love for all of you who decided to read this far to please go to my profile, click on "A Dementor's Kiss" and begin reading the first edited chapter. I'm telling you now, the story is not the same. After the first few chapters, certain aspects of the plot will change. Things will make more sense and be less complicated. If you're one of my old faithful reviewers, please say so in your first reviewer. I must admit that I'll missed you all and would love to hear your opinions on the changes.

See you at the new story!

Love,

Bliss (and yes, I am a girl)


End file.
